Am I being Catfished?
by 1CreativeMind
Summary: Regina had been through so much and Emma had been heartbroken after her break up with Neal. One day, Regina meets Emma on social media and five years later, every time Regina wants to take things seriously and take a step forward, Emma takes two steps back for one reason. What Emma don't know, is that Regina thinks she's being cat-fished.
1. Prologue

_**A/N: This is a prologue of a fanfic I'm currently writing. So I really hope you like this and look forward to the story I'm writing right now. Maybe I'll post the first chapter in a few days… The amazing idea of this start just came last minute so be kind. This prologue starts with SwanFire but don't worry, the story is about SwanQueen.**_

 _ **PROLOGUE**_

 _ **October 23, 2011**_

Today is a special day to Emma Swan.

Today is her Birthday.

And she's going out with her brother August, her best friends Ruby, Merida, Lilly and Killian, and last but not least, her boyfriend Neal. They've been dating for months now, and they already slept once. August never agreed to their relationship and never get along with him because of the simple fact that he's older than Emma.

That's why she was going to enjoy this day, no matter what happens, she was going to enjoy her birthday and couldn't be happier about it. She walked to the kitchen to see August making breakfast: Blueberry pancakes.

''Hey Em, Happy Birthday!'' August said happily. ''Here's your favorite breakfast, blueberry pancakes and hot cocoa with cinnamon. Enjoy, little sis.'' She smiled at him.

''Thanks, August. You shouldn't have.''

''Nah, today is your special day, Ems. You deserve it, I hope my little nephew loves it because his cool uncle did it.'' August smirked and Emma looked pointedly at him. August is the only one who knew about her pregnancy.

''It's not going to be a boy… I wish the baby could be a girl.'' August smiled at his sister and hugged her.

''I really hope so, Ruby will be so happy when I tell her…''

''NO! Don't tell her yet… I want to tell the news to Neal first, and then you can tell whoever you want.'' Emma said.

''And when are you going to tell him?'' August asked, looking at her.

''Tonight. I hope he's happy about this.'' Emma said.

''I think he will.''

They ate breakfast in a comfortable silence. Two hours later, Ruby came with a gift for Emma: it was a Swan necklace. Ruby brought it because it reminded her of Emma and decided that it would be perfect for her. They had lunch and Emma was a little nervous about tonight, they were going to spend the afternoon at the beach and then go to the bar at night. Emma changed her mind when she knew she was pregnant but nobody knew except August and when she wanted to tell her friends to take her to another place, that this year she wants something different, but it was too late. Her best friend, Killian, already reserved a table on the bar because it was always packed, so he told his brother Liam to set one for them on Emma's birthday.

The evening came and August and Emma were ready to go. Ruby was waiting for them on the living room with Lilly. When they came out, they went to the beach and meet their friends there. They walked on the beach, they laughed, joked about everything and then the night came. Neal met them at the bar, when he saw Emma, he ran to her, wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her lips.

''Hey Em… Happy Birthday.'' Neal said, showing her the gift he brought her.

''Thank you, Neal.'' Emma blushed. She think about it and decided that now it was the moment, before it was too late. ''Neal, we need to talk…''

 _We need to talk_

That never sounded good.

''Emma… is everything alright? Sorry I didn't brought you a gift or meet you guys at the beach… it's just that—''

''It's not that, Neal. But what I'm going to say to you is very important.'' Emma took his hand and led them out of the bar.

''Well, what is it? If you're going to break up with me… you'd better do it now.'' Emma rolled her eyes.

''That's not why I took you out of the bar, Neal!'' That came out cold. Emma thought. ''Look, it's just that—''

''Then what is it? No, wait! You got the job. Is that it?'' Emma shakes her head a no. ''Oh. Well, what is it? What's the big news?'' Neal asked.

''The thing is that—'' when she was going to say it, Killian came out looking for them.

''Hey, Swan! You need to come and see this… August is about to sing on karaoke!'' Killian and Neal burst out laughing hard.

''What? No way, Pirate! Are you sure?'' Neal said.

''Yeah! We dared him to sing. You guys need to come inside and watch him sing.'' Killian signaled the door and Neal looked at Emma. ''Oh. Was I interrupting something?'' He looked between Neal and Emma and she shook her head.

''No, you weren't. But I need to tell him something and then we'll go inside. Is that okay?''

''Okay, Swan.'' He leaned in and kissed her forehead before getting back inside the bar.

''Okay, I hope we don't get interrupted again… so I'll just say it.'' Neal nodded and placed his hands on her shoulders. ''Neal… Can we live together?'' Emma blurted it out and Neal looked at her wide eyed and took a step back. This wasn't the first thing she wanted to tell him.

''Neal?'' No response. ''Neal, are you okay?''

''Uh… yeah, I'm alright. Em… are you sure about this?'' Neal asked tentatively.

''Yeah, I am. We can live together and start a family, our own family.'' Emma said softly, smiling at him. A sign that she wanted Neal to catch on, silently telling him that she's pregnant and he's the father.

Neal was shocked. Well, not shocked, more like panicked. He wasn't ready for this, he wasn't ready for any of this, and he wanted to run far, far away from here and from her. Neal didn't want to take this step yet. He wanted to say so many things at this moment but today was his girlfriend's birthday, she deserves the best. So he decided he would talk later… or not.

''That's good.'' Neal said.

''Good? Neal, are you sure you're okay?''

''Yes, I am okay!'' He snapped at her and she stared at him in full shock. Seconds later she composed herself and walked back to the bar. Neal followed behind her. ''Hey, Em. I'm sorry.''

''You better be.'' She muttered angrily at him.

''I am. Please forgive me.'' Neal pleaded and Emma looked at him and a small smile started to show on her face.

''Okay. Now, let's go and see August on the karaoke.'' When Emma and Neal found their friends on their table, they saw August with them.

Emma missed it. She missed her brother singing.

''Hey Em, you missed it.''

''Seriously?'' Emma asked.

''Yeah, he sang one of Justin Timberlake's song.'' Lilly said. Emma looked at her brother. ''He changed his mind, deciding between Adele and Justin Timberlake.''

''Don't tell me you sang Sexy back...'' Emma said but he cut her off.

''I sang 'what goes around, comes around' and it's one of my favorites.'' August said. ''Now, Ruby… babe, it's your turn.''

Everyone started laughing at Ruby's glare at her boyfriend. Ruby stood up when Emma and Neal sat down looking at her friend on stage. Emma took a moment to look at Neal and then she turns around to look at her brother when he whispered her.

''Did you tell him?''

''No. But I told him that I wanted to move out and live with him.'' Emma whispered in his ear.

''Not what I expected. How did he take it?'' He whispered back.

''Let's say that he panicked but I calmed him down.'' Emma smiled a little at her brother. She was happy to have him in her life, after everything they've been through. She looks back to watch Ruby singing 'Trouble' by Pink. Everyone in the table cheered and whistled, encouraging her friend to keep singing.

After the song ended, Ruby got off the stage and went back to her table. Everyone, except Emma, were drinking beer.

''Ems, you're the Birthday girl! Aren't you supposed to be drinking too?'' Lilly asked.

''Yeah, Swan. Why aren't you drinking?'' Killian agreed and decided to ask her. It seemed strange that Emma suddenly wanted to stop drinking. ''Are you alright?''

Emma was going to respond but Neal interrupted. ''She's alright, Pirate.'' Killian nodded and continued drinking, he wasn't too convinced but he knew when people wanted some space or when questions are no longer wanted.

He will ask later.

The night went comfortably great. Everyone had a great time and now it was time for everyone to go home. Ruby and Lilly decided to stay over August's apartment with Emma. Killian and Neal already left to their respective homes.

''You're the only one who was sober, Em. What happened?'' Ruby asked.

''I want to stop drinking.''

''That's bullshit, Em. We know you better than you know yourself. What is it?'' Lilly said, looking directly at the blonde's eyes.

Emma sighed. She wasn't ready to tell them now. ''I'll tell you guys tomorrow, okay? Right now, I need to sleep.'' Emma stood up from the couch and walked to her room.

''Something is definitely wrong with Emma.'' Lilly said.

''I know, she had been avoiding all of us lately and tonight she drank just water. She always drinks on her Birthday.'' Ruby said and then took out a long sigh.

Lilly sat down on the couch, thinking.

'' _Emma had been avoiding us like a plague.''_

'' _No drinks at all, just water.''_

'' _She had this glow lately… I don't know what that is.''_

Lilly winded her eyes. Emma was pregnant! She was going to tell Ruby but when she saw her, she was already asleep. She sighed and slept on the couch.

While in the other side of Tallahassee, Killian was sleeping on Neal's unoccupied room and Neal was in his room, packing all his clothes into the bag. He wasn't ready for all this and what's about to come, so he only knew he had one option left: Run. He packed his stuff, he left the keys on the nightstand where Killian was sleeping silently and left the apartment for without looking back.

In the streets, he called a taxi to take him to the airport. When he made it to the airport, he paid the cab and walked in. _'Will I come back someday… maybe.'_ Neal thought while he was waiting for his flight to be announced. When that happened, he walked into the plane without looking back.

This is it.

He's leaving.

He's leaving Emma behind. He's leaving everything behind.

The plane already took off and fly away.

 **OUATCATFISH**

 _ **In the Morning…**_

Emma woke up because of someone yelling. As soon as consciousness came to her, she recognized that voice: It was Killian. What is Killian doing here and yelling? Emma shakes her head and walks to the bathroom, no morning sickness today… that's good. She took a warm shower and brushed her teeth and walked to the living room. There was Merida, Lilly, Ruby, Killian and August with worried faces but August was very angry but tried his best to hide it.

''What? What happened?'' Emma asked, concerned.

''Emma… is there someone left in this reunion?'' Merida asked.

''Aye, is someone missing?'' Killian asked with an arched eyebrow.

''Emma…'' August started but Emma cut him off.

''Yes. Neal's not here… what is it?'' Emma shot back.

''Neal left.'' Emma looked at Killian with wide eyes. She wasn't expecting that.

''What do you mean he left?''

Everyone looked at Killian, encouraging him to continue what he was going to say. Emma was shocked, when she told him she was pregnant with his baby, he was hesitant but happy.

''When I woke up, Neal wasn't there. I thought maybe he went to the market or something, so I waited for him. Two hours later, he didn't come back and I came back to the room and saw the keys of the apartment, when I saw that, I ran to his room and his closet was empty.'' Killian sighed. ''He left town, Swan.''

''No…'' Emma whispered with teary eyes. ''No, it can't be.'' She ran to her room and closed the door behind her. She didn't paid any attention when they called her name. She just wanted to go to her bed and cry. When she walked to her bed, she finally got her wish, she broke down and cried her heart out.

Outside in the living room, Killian was finishing his story of how he discovered Neal left and they were all upset about what happened. Neal left without even leaving a note, that's what got them so angry, especially August.

''August, is Emma pregnant?'' That question brought a tense silence in the room. Everyone had a shocked expression and August was neutral. ''August…''

''I really don't know.'' He lied. Ruby saw him standing up and walking to his sister's room.

''What did you do, Lil?'' Ruby asked.

''I just asked him a question… that's all I did.'' Lilly replied.

''And what makes you think Emma is pregnant, mate?'' Killian asked with a suspicious expression.

''SHE'S WHAT!?'' Ruby yelled.

''Pregnant. Don't you guys noticed? She's glowing, that's what Merida said. She didn't drink her usual beers on her birthday and suddenly wanted to stop drinking, that's what Emma said LAST NIGHT. She's been avoiding us for days. She's pregnant.'' Lilly said, putting all the pieces together. Ruby was looking at her and after a few seconds of thinking, she knew she was right. She ran to Emma's room and opened the door without knocking and found August hugging her.

''Em?'' Ruby said. Emma turned to look at her.

''If you want to know the truth. Then yes, I am pregnant.''

Something clicked inside Ruby's mind.

''I'm going to kill that bastard for leaving you pregnant and alone.'' Ruby grumbled and walked to Emma's bed. ''I'm here for you. We're all here for you, Em. Please, don't shut us out.'' Emma sniffled.

''I won't…'' Emma mumbled.

''Good. Because I want to be the baby's cool aunt!'' Ruby and Emma smiled at each other. ''Now, let's clean those tears and break the news to our friends.'' August took a tissue and gave it to his sister and before walking out. ''Are you ready, Ems? You know we're going to be here for you and help you.''

Emma nodded. ''Let's do this.''

''That's the badass Emma Swan I know.'' Ruby grinned and high fived her friend.

Emma and Ruby walked out of her room and found their friends waiting for them in the living room.

''Guys, I think you all already know that… well, I'm pregnant. So, if any of you had any suspects, let me tell you that you're right.'' Emma said. There was a pause and then Killian stood up to hug his best friend.

''Congratulations, Swan!'' Killian said before hugging her. ''Promise me that I will be the baby's godfather.'' Emma smiled.

''Thank you, Killian.''

''Anytime, Emma. If you need some help, I'm here.'' Killian said pulling back.

''Congrats, Emma!'' Lilly and Merida chorused happily.

''Thank you…'' Emma said with teary eyes and everyone looked at her concerned. ''Don't worry, guys. Happy Tears.'' Everyone relaxed.

''So, how do we celebrate this?'' Killian asked.

''Let's just go to have lunch and a walk on the park… how about that, Ems?'' August asked and smiled when Emma nodded.

 **OUATCATFISH**

 _ **That night…**_

Emma was relaxed. She wanted to call Neal but decided against it, still hoping he would call her. While that happens, she was on her laptop, looking through her Twitter. She hadn't been in for a few days and decided to get online that night. She was re-tweeting a selfie Ruby posted and then she received a new notification. She had a new follower.

'' RegalQueen? Who is she?'' Emma asked herself.

Another notification came in. She had a new DM. When Emma opened it, she smiled a little.

' _RegalQueen: Nice profile picture you got there. I like it. My name is Regina.'_

Emma wasn't expecting that.

She decides to reply.

' EmKnight: Thank you. I'm Emma. Nice to meet you, Regina. You look nice too.'

They've talked for hours, getting to know each other. They felt comfortable talking to each other, they had a special connection and they both felt it even if they didn't know it was that. What they didn't know, is that from now on, that's a start of a beautiful story.

That's how they started.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED…**_

 _ **A/N: What do you guys think? Should I continue…? There might be a big time jump but I know how I want this to go and how I want it to end. You guys tell me, shall we discover how this will go? Please leave a review and let me know. Thank You! 3**_


	2. Asking for Help

**_A/N: Soooo… I really hope you guys have heard of this show or at least seen an episode of this! Because if you do…Well, you're going to love this. I had this idea for months and I've asked people if they can write something based on this show and nobody did, so I decided to do it and write it down on my own. For those who haven't heard of it: It's about people who have met in social media and then, the hosts of the show called Nev & Max helps them to meet but before that, they investigate if the person he/she's been talking, is the one who he/she says he/she is. Some cases end well, some of them don't. You should see it, the show airs on MTV. _**

**_A/N2: This story is set 5 years later after the night they met on social media. They met when they were both 17 and now they're 22 years old. This is completely AU. Pretty slow burn, not for long… that depends._**

 ** _Like I promised… Here's the first chapter! Enjoy!_**

 ** _The OUAT Characters and Catfish don't belong to me. OUAT belongs to Adam and Eddy and catfish belongs to Nev Schulman (The host of the show)_**

 ** _CHAPTER ONE_**

 ** _ASKING FOR HELP_**

 ** _5 years later…_**

 ** _January 25, 2016_**

Regina was unsure of what to do, she just watched the TV Show called ''Catfish'' and she found it quite interesting. Her best friend Belle told her to contact them so she can meet Emma, who lives in Tallahassee, Florida and Regina lives in Storybrooke, Maine.

Emma and Regina had been talking for 5 years now. They met each other on Twitter and one day, they exchanged numbers to text and call each other, since then, they've been talking nonstop. But there's a problem, every time Regina wants to talk on FaceTime with Emma, she's always making excuses and taking a step back.

And that's how she ended watching ''Catfish TV Show'' with her best Friend Belle at her house. She had been talking about the show nonstop and trying to convince Regina to watch it too so she gets the idea, and she does get the idea indeed.

''So this is about searching for the person who you've met on social media?'' Regina asked.

''Yes. The hosts of the show, who are Nev and Max…helps them to meet the other person wherever he or she is from but first they investigate if that person is real or fake.'' Responded Belle

''And why I am watching this with you?''

''Regina, you know what's best for you and I want to help. I told you about this show because I know about you and Emma. You two had been talking for five years now… don't you think it's time to meet each other already?'' Belle said, hoping Regina decides to contact them.

''Yes, I know. But what if she doesn't want to meet me? Or what if she shuts me out and runs? She's a runner, you know.'' Regina said deep in thought.

''I know, you're always talking about her.'' Belle smirked and Regina rolled her eyes. ''But I want you two to meet each other, both of you need to meet. So, what do you say? Do we contact them so they help you to meet her OR we don't talk to them and you'll regret it for the rest of your life?''

''Seriously, Belle? Regret it for the rest of my life?'' Regina crossed her arms defensively.

''Yes and don't you dare say no, you know you really want to meet Emma. Have you two talked on FaceTime or something?''

''To be honest, Belle. No, we haven't. She's always making excuses… 'I have to do something' 'I'm busy' and bla, bla, bla…'' Regina looked down sadly.

''Oh, Gina…'' Belle put her arms around her and gives her a hug. In that moment, Regina's sister came in.

''Hey girls, don't tell me I missed the show?'' Zelena said and Regina and Belle starts laughing.

''No, but you missed an episode. There's another one coming up, you want to join us?'' Belle asked. Zelena and Belle get along very well, thanks to the oldest of the Mills sisters, she's dating Robert Gold.

''So, Gina…'' Zelena starts talking and Regina rolls her eyes. ''Are you going to do it?''

''Do what?'' Regina asked

''You know… meet Emma? Are you going to talk to Nev and Max?''

''What the hell, Zelena? Were you eavesdropping?'' Regina screamed wide eyed at her sister.

''I did and yes, you need to meet Emma. It's now or never.'' Zelena never gives an ultimatum but she really want to see her sister happy. Regina sits on the sofa looking at her hands, deep in thought, she really wants to meet Emma and her sister is right, it's now or never. So she makes her decision, she stands up, walk to her room and close the door behind her, leaving a shocked Belle and a confused Zelena.

Five minutes later, Regina comes out of her room with her laptop open and ready to work.

Regina grinned.

''So, what are we waiting for? Let's talk to Nev.''

Belle and Zelena smiled at her.

 **OUATCATFISH**

 ** _2 hours later…_**

 ** _Los Angeles, California._**

Neal was in his house relaxing. Today is Saturday and is one of those days where you just want to relax. He was using his laptop when his phone starts ringing and he answers. ''Hey''

''Nev, it's Max. Can I come over? I need to tell you something that came to our show's mail.''

''I'm already on it. And yes, you can come over.''

''Great. I'm on my way.''

Twenty minutes later, Max and the crew came in and they both sat down on the computer desk to check Catfish e-mails. They had their cameras ready to work and Nev checked their e-mails. They receive like 100 e-mails daily from different people around the world. Some of them are compliments about the show, others are not too nice at all, and others are people asking for help. They read them first and found, not one, but three specifics e-mails that caught their attention.

E-mail #1

 _To: Nev & Max_

 _From: Belle French (_ _)_

 _Hello Nev!_

 _I need your help. We're from Storybrooke, Maine and I have a friend named Regina and she had been talking to a girl named Emma who lives in Florida. Regina and I were watching your show and I convinced her to talk to you guys. She really wants to meet Emma. They've been talking for five years but every time Regina wants to talk to her on Facetime or something that involves seeing each other's faces, she takes a step back and makes an excuse to not video chat with her. I don't want to see my best friend suffer, so that's why I'm writing you this… Because she wants your help. Please help her! Write back if you will help us._

 _Thank You,_

 _Belle French._

''Woah. That's one interesting case.'' Nev says while re-reading the e-mail.

''No. But that's not the only e-mail from that place.'' Max grins

''What? There's more?'' Nev looks at Max surprised and he nods. They found the second e-mail, almost similar as the first one.

Email #2

 _To: Nev & Max_

 _From: Zelena Mills (_ _zelena_wickedoz123_ _)_

 _Hey, Guys!_

 _First of all, your show is awesome. Second of all… We need your help. My sister had been talking to a certain person from Florida for five years now and she's driving me nuts! She can't stop talking about her and she's on the phone nonstop. But I'm concerned because she told me once that this ''Emma'' girl had been making excuses when my little sis wants to video chat with her and it breaks my heart seeing her so sad, that's why she's driving me crazy. I'm writing this letter to you guys because I know that she won't be happy at first for what I wrote but she'll thank me later. Help us! Write me back if you will. Thank You._

 _Love,_

 _Zelena Mills._

''Typical Sister, hahahaha'' Nev, Max and the crew laughed.

''That's not…''

''The last one?'' Nev asked. Max nodded.

''The last one it's from the girl herself.'' Nev arched an eyebrow and went to search for her e-mail.

Email #3

 _To: Nev & Max_

 _From: Regina Mills (_ _regina-queen-mills_ _)_

 _Subject: Is she my one and only?_

 _Hello, Nev and Max._

 _I'm new at this and I really don't know how to start. I have a… friend named Emma and she's from Tallahassee. We met on Twitter and since then, we've been talking nonstop. She's someone very special to me and I feel very comfortable talking to her. I've been talking to her for five years now, we're—I really don't know how to call this—and I've been trying to convince her to meet but she always takes a step back, making excuses. I want to meet her personally and every time I try to talk on Skype or FaceTime with her, she always has something 'important' to do. I tried to be patient, really, because she'd been through so much, I tried but I don't know how much I can take this. I have a feeling she's hiding something and I want to find out, I don't want to end up hurt. Please help me._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Regina Mills._

Nev and Max were shocked with these 3 emails. Nev was surprised because when he usually gets into his email, there's only ONE person who wrote the message, but when there's three… It's an emergency. Nev was thinking while re-reading the mail until Max interrupted his thoughts.

''Are we going to Maine to help her?''

''What do you think?'' Nev stops looking at his laptop to look at his friend and partner.

''Yes. We have to go. She really needs our help.'' Max said.

''Then we will help her. We're going to Storybrooke, Maine.'' Nev smiled and high fived his friend.

 **OUATCATFISH**

 ** _1 hour later…_**

Nev logged in his Skype account and added Regina's e-mail so he can talk to her about her case. Max was getting ready with one of the cameras to record everything. Surprisingly, Regina accepted his request on Skype and she's online.

''Max, get the camera ready because I'm about to call her.''

''She added you?''

''She just did.'' Nev replied surprised.

''Well, let's talk to Regina…is that her name?'' Nev nodded and started calling Regina via Skype. At the fourth ring, she answered.

''Wait… Who are you?'' Regina frowned.

''I'm Nev and this is my partner Max.'' Max waved his free hand. ''And we're from-''

''Catfish! I KNEW IT. You looked so familiar. Sorry, it's just that I don't usually watch your show much but my sister does and well, she was one of the girls who contacted you.'' Regina said.

''Yeah, I've read all your emails and I have to say, I'm surprised. Nobody emailed me more than once before telling me one of their friend's case. Mostly it's the person itself who writes the message to us.'' Nev said through the webcam.

''I know. My sis-''

''Gina!'' Regina rolled her eyes and sighed.

''I told you, Z. don't call me Gina!'' Regina practically yelled.

''Well, stop calling me Z. I'm not Z, I'm Zelena.'' Zelena said, entering to Regina's room. When she got closer to see what her sister was doing, she saw the webcam and she gasped ''Oh fuck, it's that…''

''Yes, it's your boyfriend and his partner.'' Nev and Max laughed out loud.

''Wait, who's her boyfriend? Nev or me?'' Max asked while laughing.

''I don't mind dating both.'' Zelena smirked. Regina and Nev started laughing while Max had his shocked expression.

''This face is definitely going to be on TV.'' Nev said and Max punched his arm. Nev took his hands up in surrender but kept laughing.

''Ok. Let's get back to business.'' Nev stopped laughing and Regina took a deep breath before telling her sister to get out of the room. When that happened, they continued their conversation.

''Ok. Now we can talk.'' Regina said.

''Ok. Well, tell us about your…friend?'' Max told her

''I really don't know what we are, honestly. And there's not much to say. We've been talking for five years but anytime I try to talk to her on FaceTime or Skype, she's always making an excuse and well, I'm getting tired of it.''

''Ok, so you just want to confront her about that, right?'' Regina nodded. ''Have you seen pictures of her or anything?'' Nev asked.

''Yes, I have her on Instagram.'' Nev and Max nodded in understanding.

''So, you want to meet her and get to know her better personally.'' Max asked and Regina nodded.

''We would love to take your case and help you, Regina.'' Nev said and Max smiled at the webcam.

''Really?'' Regina smiled brightly and Nev was happy to see her smile like that.

''Yeah, we will help you with your case.'' Max added.

''Thank You! Do you need help getting to Storybrooke or something? My mother is the Mayor and…''

''Wait! She's the MAYOR!?'' Nev and Max asked in unison and she nodded slowly. They were both shocked about that information.

''There's a Bedroom & Breakfast here in Storybrooke, so you guys can stay there. My mother can book you guys in and stuff.''

''That would be perfect, Regina. Thank you. We'll see you tomorrow then.'' Max said before waving his hand and Nev said his goodbyes and ended the call.

''Her mother is the Mayor.'' Max said.

''Indeed, she is. Wow. We just talked to the Mayor's daughter.'' Nev said slowly. ''So, let's pack our stuff, we're going to Maine.'' He stood up and started taking his stuff before packing.

 **OUATCATFISH**

 ** _That night at the Airport…_**

Nev and Max had everything packed and ready to go. They went to the airport with the crew and waited for the plane to arrive. Nev and Max took out their digital cameras to continue recording, this was going to be an interesting episode for MTV.

''Well, we are waiting for the plane to go on, so we can go to Storybrooke. Strange name, isn't it? Storybrooke?'' Nev said to the camera.

''Yeah, it's more like a Fairytale name.'' Max laughs and Nev nods.

Two minutes later the plane left and they continued recording and talking.

''Do you think that Emma girl will open up and talk?'' Max asked.

''I think so, Regina is her ''friend'' and friends don't hide things from each other. I think we will find a way.'' Nev said.

''What I'm concerned about is that every time she tries to talk on FaceTime or something, she says no and makes up some excuses.''

''Every case we had in our hands, always started like that. But I have a feeling this one is going to be interesting.'' Nev said before putting on his headphones and listen to some music while they were in the plane.

 ** _A/N: Finally… Here's the first chapter! So… Do you like it? I sure hope so you did. My first thought was making this only a one shot… But then more ideas came to mind and well, I decided to make this a fanfic story. I don't know how long is going to take… but there is going to be a happy ending. Some chapters are long, others are short, but very interesting and important to know. Thank you so much for everything, for the reviews and following my story. It means a lot! Until next time!_**


	3. Taking the first step

**_A/N: Another update guys! I was debating in updating today or this Sunday but I just couldn't keep you guys waiting too long hahahaha. I was not going to update tomorrow because well, my Birthday is tomorrow and I will not be here. So, I really hope you guys love this chapter! You guys can find me on Twitter if you want. It's 1CreativeMind1 for updates or if you have some questions, you can ask me on DM or here._**

 ** _A/N2: Thank you for your kind reviews, it cheers me up and it motivates me to keep writing._**

 ** _Disclaimer in Chapter One_**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 ** _CHAPTER TWO_**

 ** _TAKING THE FIRST STEP_**

 ** _Storybrooke, Maine._**

 ** _6AM_**

Nev and Max were already at the B&B when Granny gave him their keys to their rooms and took them there. Nev was surprised because it really looked like this town is pretty quiet and he's used to the noise, so he kind of misses the noise of the streets. Max is in love with Storybrooke, it's quiet, nice and looks like everyone knows everyone.

''So, we'll take some rest and then we're going to her house.'' Nev said. ''I'll text her to say that we made it here safely.'' Max nodded and went to his room.

 ** _At the Mayoral Mansion…_**

 ** _7:25AM_**

The sound of Zelena screaming when she opens the door is what wakes her up. She seriously is thinking of killing her soon, she doesn't like to be woken up like this and she's tired. Nev texted her saying that they made it here safely and she was happy but irritated because they woke her up too early.

''When does Nev and Max are coming, Gina?'' Zelena asked and smirked evilly, she called her Gina on purpose just to make her mad. She rolled her eyes and take a sitting position.

''They will be here by lunch. So, if you excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom.'' She stood up of her bed and walked to the bathroom to take a bath.

''Ok. But I will be here with you. Nev and Max are coming and I don't want to miss that.''

''Don't you dare post any of this on snapchat, Z!'' Regina yelled.

''Why not?'' Zelena asked innocently.

''Because people will suspect and no, I don't want anyone to know. At least not now. That will be on TV anyways, they will know when it airs.'' Regina said before getting in the bath tub. ''Okay!'' Zelena said and got out of the room and she sighed.

After her bath, she went downstairs for breakfast with her family: Henry Sr. was reading the newspaper, Cora was finishing breakfast while Zelena and Henry Jr. was setting the table. When Regina came in, Henry Jr. stopped what he was doing to run to Regina and greet her with a big hug.

''Morning, Gina.'' Henry said and Zelena smirked at the nickname.

''Ok, you are the only one who is allowed to call me Gina from now on. You're adorable, Henry.'' She hugged him back while she was sending daggers to Zelena's direction.

''Good Morning, Mija.'' Says Henry Sr.

''Good Morning, Daddy.'' Regina went to his side and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

''Regina, dear. When are the Catfish guys are coming?'' Cora asked. She may have not seen the show yet, but she heard of it a lot from Zelena, who's a big fan of the show.

''They will be coming by lunch, why?''

''Just to get some things done before they get here.''

''Why?'' asked Henry Jr.

''Well, you see, it's Thursday. You have school, Mommy and Daddy are going to work and Zelena will be at her work, only Regina is free today and I want to get everything ready before they come here.''

''Actually, Mother. I asked Granny if she can give me the day off and she accepted.'' Zelena said and Regina was surprised; Granny never gives the day off. What did she do?

''Granny never gives a day off to her employees unless it's an emergency… WHAT DID YOU DO?'' Regina asked and everyone in the kitchen was looking questionably at her.

''Well… I may or may not have told her that…''

''NO FUCKING WAY!'' Regina screamed

''Regina, Language! Henry is right here!'' Cora gave her a pointed look and the two Henry's giggled.

''Kiddo, that's a bad word. Never say that. Okay?'' Henry Jr. nodded and put his hands on his mouth.

''But… MOTHER! I told her to not tell everyone. I bet you $10 she already posted on Twitter that they were coming.'' Regina told her mother and she looked at Zelena with an arched eyebrow, waiting her to confess.

''I didn't post it on Twitter. You can see it for yourself, you followed me yesterday.''

''Yes, but I still don't know how that birdy website thing works.'' Cora said.

''I'll look through her Twitter now.'' Regina took her phone out to search her Twitter app and see if she did or she did not post anything Catfish related on her account. At seeing that she didn't post anything, she put her phone on her pocket and sat down. ''Let's eat breakfast, okay?'' Zelena looked pleased and sat down beside her while Henry Jr. started eating his pancakes. Breakfast went in a comfortable silence and everyone, except Regina and Zelena went to their respective jobs and school.

''What time is it?''

''10:30AM…why?'' Zelena asked.

''I'm kind of nervous.''

''Don't worry, sis. Everything will be okay, I'm right here with you.'' She hugged her and took the remote to start watching TV.

''What if… what if Emma is not the person who she says she is?'' Regina shyly asked.

''Regina, even if she is or she's not, someday you have to confront her about this. Why does she declines everything you want to talk face to face or why she tries to change the subject when you guys go to a deeper conversation.'' Zelena looks at her sister with sympathy. ''If things don't go as planned, both of you will learn a lesson about all this or if any of this go as planned, well, you will be relaxed because you know to who you are talking to.''

''Thank you, for being here with me through all this.''

''I'm your sister and your best friend, I'm here for you always.''

 **OUATCATFISH**

 **12:30PM**

 **108 Mifflin Street**

Nev, Max and the crew were standing in front of the mansion wide eyed and shocked. They expected to be a big house but not this big. They were getting out of the cars and getting their stuff ready when Nev took his digital camera and started recording.

''So, we're in Storybrooke, Maine. We will meet Regina at her house and we'll get to know about Emma.'' Nev said to the camera and switched direction and recorded Max. ''Are you ready?'' Max nodded.

''Let's see how this goes.'' Nev gave the camera to Max before walking to the front door of the mansion and knocked.

 ** _(Inside the house)_**

''That must be Nev and Max.'' Regina whispered to Zelena.

''You want to get it or should I?'' Zelena asked.

''No, I'll get it.'' Regina stood up and walked to the door. She smiled when she saw Nev and Max and stepped aside to let them in.

''Hey, Regina. Nice house you got here.''

''Yeah, it's pretty big and amazing.'' Max chuckled and Regina smiled.

''So, where do we start?'' Nev asked.

''Let's go to the living room. My sister is over there too.'' Regina said.

''Well, lead the way.'' Nev said and walked behind Regina to the living room. When they got there, they saw a redheaded girl with bright blue eyes and smiled. ''You must be…''

''Zelena. Regina's sister. It's an honor to meet you guys, I'm a big fan of your show.''

''Great. That's good to know.'' Nev smiled while Max and the guys sets the camera and Zelena sits down in one chair in the living room. ''So, guys. Are we ready?'' When Max said yes and sent the signal to their crew to activate the cameras. Nev, Zelena, Regina and Max sat down in the living room and started talking.

''So, Regina. Tell us about your relationship with Emma.'' Nev talked first.

''Well, I met Emma on Twitter. We started talking about random stuff and then we exchanged our Instagram accounts and phone numbers. We were in 12th grade, so we were seniors in High School. We started texting and we had this connection, I've never felt so comfortable talking to someone about absolutely everything and with Emma it felt like I can tell her anything, I can trust her. So we started sharing secrets and stuff nobody knew. I knew that she had been through too much all these years and I've been there for her and vice versa.''

 _Today is not my day at all. –E_

 _I'm sorry. I'm sure things will be better by the end of the day. –R_

 _Thank you for being here for me. –E_

 _Always. 3 –R_

''So, you two had been like this all these years?'' Max asked.

''Yes. There was one summer when Emma said that she was here in Storybrooke.'' Regina said.

''That was two years ago.'' Zelena said and Regina nodded. ''She said that she was here in Storybrooke because one of her friends lived here and they came to visit her family and Regina was like freaked out because she always tried to find a way to go to Tallahassee but things got in their way. So, when she knew she was here, Regina asked her if they could meet at Granny's and she accepted…''

''I have a feeling about this…'' Max said, unamused.

''I think you're right with what you're feeling.'' Zelena said. ''So, the next day, my sister went to Granny's at the same time she told Emma they should meet. Regina waited two hours for Emma to come but she didn't show up.''

''She set her up?'' Nev asked.

''She did. Regina came here crying and we tried anything to make her feel better but we didn't succeed.'' Zelena said.

''I'm sorry, Regina.'' Regina nodded with a small smile on her lips.

'' it's okay. I got over it.''

''So, what else do you know about Emma?'' Nev asked, he needed to know a little bit more before investigate.

''Well, she's from Tallahassee, she's kind of flirty sometimes, she loves to tease. She AVOIDS deep conversations, she's a runner and well, she doesn't like video chat and she has a friend who lived here. That's all I can say.'' Regina said and Zelena nodded slowly while there was silence in the room.

''She does likes to talk a lot about her.'' Zelena teases to lighten the mood and Regina tries badly to punch her arm and laughs.

''Do you have a picture of her?'' Max asks Regina and she nods, takes out her phone and gives it to Nev so he can see the picture.

''Woah, she looks great. She has a great smile.'' Nev says

''Yeah, that's what I said and she still deny it.'' Regina laughs.

''Well, keep telling her that and she ends up believing that.'' Max said before laughing.

''Can we have her phone number?''

''Wait… what?'' Regina reacted.

''They will investigate the number, Gina. To see if it's really from Tallahassee or not.'' Zelena said and she nodded. She gave them her phone number and Max nodded.

''Thank you so much, we'll investigate and inform you about everything.'' With that, they said their goodbyes and went out the front door. Zelena closed it behind her and ran to hug her sister.

''I'm proud of you. This is a big step.'' Zelena whispered while hugging her sister.

''I know… but what if Emma don't want to meet me?''

''Then I'll go to her house and kick her ass for not taking the chance and being a coward.'' Regina laughed a little and stepped back from their embrace. Zelena put her hand on her shoulder and told her that everything is going to be okay. ''I'll be there with you.''

''Thank you, Zelena. You are the best sister ever.'' They both smiled at each other and went to the living room to watch the movie 'Mean Girls' on TV.

''Do you think she's hiding something?'' Regina asked after a moment of silence.

''Who?'' Zelena asked, confused.

''Emma. Is she hiding something?''

''Do you think she's hiding something?''

''Sadly, yes.'' Regina shrugged dejectedly and looked down.

Zelena wrapped her arms around her, trying to cheer her up a little. ''I think Nev and Max will investigate if she's really hiding something and will tell us. It's their job.''

''Okay.'' Regina nodded. ''Let's keep watching the movie.''

 **OUATCATFISH**

After watching the movie, they both get to their respective rooms and Zelena gets ready to change and pick Henry up from school, now that Cora called her asking if she could pick him up because she will be attending a meeting that was rescheduled for today. She finishes and goes to Regina's room and knocks the door.

''Are you going with me?'' Zelena called but when she received no answer, she decides to open the door. ''Gina?''

''What are you doing?''

''You want to go pick Henry up from school with me? We can go to Granny's to distract a little.'' Zelena asked.

''No. I'm okay…'' Zelena nods slowly and closes the door. Seconds later after Zelena left home, she dials a number she knows by memory.

 _''Hello?''_

''Hi, Emma.''

 _''Hey, whatcha doing?''_

''Just thinking…'' Regina was deep in thought, what are Nev and Max going to discover about her or are they going to discover things she already knows.

 _''Okay… want to talk about it?''_

''No…'' She heard someone knocking the door. ''I'll call you back, someone's on the door.''

 _''Okay, I'm going… yeah. Talk to you later.''_ Emma says coldly and hangs up the phone without waiting a response. Regina looks shocked at her phone 'what the hell just happened?' The person knocks harder and it makes her annoyed. ''All right, I'm coming!'' She yelled. She walks downstairs to answer the door to find Belle on the other side of the front door.

''Hey…''

''How are you after talking to Nev and Max?'' Belle directly asks.

 _'Straight to the point, Belle. Like always.'_ Regina thought. ''I'm fine, French. Thanks for asking and yes, I'm okay after talking to the Catfish guys.''

''Ah, come on. Don't be mad at me, you know that if I don't ask, you won't tell me.'' Belle said matter-of-factly. Regina looks at her knowingly, she has a point.

''Touché'' Regina smirks.

''Now. Tell me.'' Bell said and Regina gets comfortable to tell her how everything went, since the introductions until giving Emma's number so they can start investigating if the number is from Tallahassee or not. She tells her friend about her fears and doubts of Emma and everything were about to discover and Belle sits by her side and hugs her.

''Everything is going to be okay. What you did is a great thing. It's a big step to start and I'm proud of you. Emma seems to be a nice girl but I can't say anything yet until I see if she is who she says she is. But let's do something to keep those thoughts away. Now Nev and Max are going to do their job, our job is to wait.'' Belle assured Regina.

''You know I hate waiting…'' Regina started but Belle interrupted her.

''I know. That's why we're going to do something, like read a book or watch TV to keep your mind busy.''

''Or… we can go to Granny's? Zelena said she was going to take Henry there after she picks him up.''

''That's a great idea. Let's go to Granny's.'' Belle stood up from the sofa and waited for Regina downstairs while she gets changed.

Five minutes later, Regina walks downstairs with a red blouse and black jeans. She walks to the front door to get her Black jacket and opens the door. ''Let's go, French''

''Don't call me that.''

''Why? Is your last name.'' Regina smirked before laughing out loud.

''Seriously?'' Belle couldn't help but start laughing too.

''We're going to Granny's'' Regina and Belle smiled before closing the front door and walked to Granny's.

 ** _A/N: Oops! Hahahaha! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for your kind reviews and for liking and following my story. Please tell me what you think of this chapter, leave a review! Until next time! ;)_**


	4. Investigation

**_A/N: Here's another Update! Thank you so much for reading, following and loving this story. Sorry for the little delay, I was a little busy but now I'm here. Some people got kind of surprised of Emma's attitude on the last chapter and asked what happened. Sadly, you won't get the answer in this chapter, just because this chapter is Nev and Max's centric. Maybe in the next chapter or later, one of our ladies will ask about that._**

 ** _You can find me on Twitter by 1CreativeMind1 for updates or if you want to talk or ask some questions._**

 ** _Disclaimer in Chapter One_**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 ** _CHAPTER THREE_**

 ** _Investigation_**

Nev and Max were in Nev's room with his laptop open. They're going to start to investigate everything about Emma Swan, where is she from, her social media, does she have any friends, is she real or fake? Max got the cameras ready and recording everything and he took out his digital camera to record everything they find in the laptop closely.

''Are we ready for this?'' Nev asks.

''Yeah, let's do this.'' Max nods and starts recording.

''Okay. Let's go and check her phone number.'' He writes her phone number to find the information about that phone number.

*Bing*

 _Owner Information_

 _Location: Tallahassee, Fl._

 _Name: Emma Swan_

 _Age: 22_

''Look! It's really from Tallahassee!'' Max smiled.

''Okay. Cool. Now that we know that is from Tallahassee, let's see if the number is really hers.'' Nev said looking at the results. ''It belongs to Emma…Swan?''

''Wasn't she Emma Nolan?'' Max asked.

''Yeah, Regina said her last name was Nolan.'' Nev looked at Max.

''Let's see if she has any social media besides Twitter and Instagram.'' Max said.

Nev took one of Emma's pictures from her Instagram and put it on the site to see if there are any similar images and…

''No images found.'' They both said in unison

''Let's try again with another picture.'' He took another picture and reached her and a link appeared.

''Facebook.'' Nev said.

''But, Regina said she doesn't have a Facebook page.'' Max said and Nev looked at him.

''What if she was lying about that? Let's search for her on Facebook.''

''But… she doesn't have a Facebook. That's what Regina said.'' Max said.

''But what if she has one, like, a REAL one and lied to Regina about it. What if she's really Swan and not Nolan?'' Nev asked knowingly and decided to open Facebook and look for her.

''Let's see.'' He wrote _Emma Nolan_ first and there was lots of Emma Nolan but not the one they were looking for. He deleted the last name and wrote Swan and they found only one Emma Swan. She was blonde, has green-blue eyes and looks exactly the same as the picture Regina showed them.

''THAT'S HER!'' Nev screamed and opened her Facebook profile. ''She's not Nolan, she's Swan. Why would she lie to Regina about that?''

''That's simple. She's hiding something.'' Max told him.

They look over her profile and saw some pictures of Emma with a boy named Killian, which it looks like he's her best friend, another pictures with a brunette named Lilly and one recently with a girl named Ruby.

''Ruby?'' Max asked Nev.

''That was taken a week ago.'' Nev said and looked at the comments. ''It seems like Ruby has a Facebook page too.'' He clicked on her name and opened her profile. ''Let's send her a message if she can help us with this investigation.''

 _From: Catfish_

 _To: Ruby Lucas_

 _Hey, Ruby! We are Nev and Max from Catfish and we were wondering if you would like to help us. We saw that you know a girl named Emma Swan and we need your help. Please write us back if you want to help us to get to know this person._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Nev & Max_

''Do you think she will write us back?'' Nev asked and Max nodded.

 **OUATCATFISH**

 ** _That Night…_**

*Bing*

 _Facebook Notification_

''Did she answered?'' Max asked surprised.

''Yes.'' Nev smiled. ''Looks like she gave me her number to call her.''

''Well? What are we waiting for? Call her!''

Nev added Ruby's phone number and dialed it. At the third ring, Ruby answered.

 _''Hello?''_

''Hey, Ruby?''

 _''Uh, yeah. You must be Nev, right?''_

''Yeah. We were just wondering if you know Emma Swan?''

 _''Yeah, I know her. She's my girl.''_ Nev gaped at Max and he looked at him wide-eyed.

''Wait, she's your girlfriend?'' Nev asked her.

 _''If you mean like a best friend… then yeah, she is.''_

''You two aren't dating?''

Ruby laughs _''what? No way. I'm dating her brother August. So, what do you guys want to know?''_

''Oh okay. We were just wondering if at any moment, Emma had told you about a girl named Regina?'' Nev asked slowly, a little nervous.

 _''I don't think so.''_ Ruby shrugs and the guys sighed sadly. She doesn't know about Regina. _''Who is she anyway?''_

''Regina had been talking to Emma for five years now and we thought that Emma would like to meet her…''

 _''Woah, five years!? What the fuck? That Swan didn't tell me anything about her. Well, as revenge…''_ Ruby laughs evilly _''I can tell you guys some stuff. Maybe August must've heard about Regina, they have a good connection. I can give you guys his number so you can ask him.''_

''Sure, we would love that!'' Nev smiled at the phone and looked for a paper and a pen to write down August's number. ''Thank you so much for helping, Ruby.''

 _''I didn't do anything.''_ Ruby shrugged.

''No, you did a lot. Thank you.'' Nev said before saying goodbye and hanging up the phone. He looks at Max, who was holding a digital camera in hand. ''So, Ruby didn't know about Regina.''

''We've just spoiled it to her.'' Max said before laughing.

''That we did. Now, let's call August.'' He started dialing his number and at first, he went straight to voicemail. ''Let's wait for at least two minutes.''

''What would Emma be hiding from Regina?''

''I don't know, she lied to her about her last name. The pictures are really from her. Ruby didn't know about her…'' Nev was thinking for a second but his thoughts was abruptly interrupted when his phone started ringing.

''Hey… is this August?''

 _''Yeah, Nev. My girlfriend just told me about you guys and well, here I am.''_ August smiled at the other end of the line. _'' I love your show. By the way, I'm sorry I didn't answered first. I was with the queen of Roma but Ruby told me before I called you guys.''_

''Oh… good.'' Nev nodded and Max keep recording everything. ''Well, have Emma talked to you about a girl named Regina?'' ' _I really hope she did talked to you about her'_ Nev thought in the end.

 _''Yeah, she did. The girl from Maine, I've never seen her so happy.''_ August laughs out loud. _''But she's also scared.''_

''Why would she be scared?''

 _''Rejection… She's been through a lot already. She dated Neal 5 years ago and they broke up after she told him to move in and before telling him she was…oh shit.''_ August sighed.

''Before she was what?''

 _''Look, I'm going to convince Emma to meet Regina, but just tell her to get ready for what she's about to see when the time comes… I'm going to leave, Emma's coming. Bye.''_ August ended the call without waiting for a response.

''What the…? Did he…?'' Nev asked perplexed.

''Secrets… lots and lots of secrets.'' Max said ''Emma is definitely hiding something.'' Nev sighed heavily before texting Regina, reminding her of their next reunion the next day.

 **OUATCATFISH**

 ** _Tallahassee, Florida_**

August hanged up his phone just in time Emma came into the room. He looked at her seriously every move before she made eye contact. Emma looked at him curious, she always knows his looks and this time, she knew she was in deep shit.

''We need to talk, Swan.''

''Get to the point.'' Emma stared at him while he sighed and stood up.

''You're going to meet Regina, like it or not.'' August crossed his arms.

Emma looked at him wide eyed, unsure of what to say or do. She'd been avoiding video chatting or anything related and she had her reasons.

''Not yet… please.'' Emma pleaded her brother.

''Emma, she's going to know sooner or later.''

''What if she doesn't want to be with me after I tell her what I've been hiding from her.'' Emma looked at him and he smiled sadly.

''Then if she doesn't want to be with you after that, that's her loss. She's going to love her, you'll see.''

''I sure hope so…'' Emma looked down at her feet before heading out of his room, closed the door and sighed, resting her forehead on the door, seconds later, she went to the other room down the hall. She took a deep breath and knocked the door softly before heading in.

''Hey, Sweetie.''

''Hi, Mommy.''

 ** _A/N: Sorry this chapter was a little short but it was necessary. Nev and Max needed to do their job lol but hey, I really hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please leave a review and tell me what you think. Until next time!_**


	5. Katelyn Swan

**_A/N: Well, I'm back with a new chapter! Sorry for the little delay but I promised you guys that I was going to update as soon as possible and before this weekend. Thank you so much for all the love and your reviews on this story, it really motivates me to continue this. There may be not so much interaction between our ladies, but don't worry, there will be anytime soon! And now, let's see what happens here._**

 ** _Enjoy the Chapter!_**

 ** _Disclaimer in Chapter One._**

 ** _CHAPTER FOUR_**

 ** _KATELYN SWAN_**

 _''Hi Mommy.''_

Katelyn Swan is Emma's daughter. She's 4 years old and she's such a sweetheart. Emma's been through a depression but she tried her best to keep her daughter healthy and Regina helped her a lot getting through that but Emma never told her she was pregnant with her ex's baby. When she was born, she thought of giving her father's last name but then decided to give her own last name because Neal is no longer in the 'family' picture nor part of her life and if Kate asks, he was just a sperm donor. After Kate was 1 year old, Emma decided to look for a job and Ruby offered to take care of her while she's working. Regina and Emma never stopped talking all those years but Emma still kept her secret.

Kate smiled. ''I can't get my Pj's on.'' She handed Emma her pajamas so Emma can dress her before going to bed.

''Mhm. You were playing with your dolls, huh?'' Emma smirked and Kate looks away from her mother's eyes.

''No. I was gettin' ready.'' She lied lamely and looked at her mother when she kneeled down to her level. ''Sweetheart, you know I have a superpower, right?'' Kate nodded and looked down. ''What does my superpower do?''

''It rings when someone is lying.''

''That's right and you, kid… are lying.'' Emma looked at her. ''What do you have to say?''

''I have a superpower too.'' Kate smirked.

''Oh yeah? What does your superpower do?''

''My superpower is to always make mommy forgive me for what I did with kisses.'' Kate giggled when Emma started giving her little kisses all over her face.

''Now, Kate. Time for bed.'' Emma said after kissing her daughter and putting on her PJs.

''But Mommy… I want to stay up and play.'' Kate whined and Emma set a pointed look at her daughter. ''Okay, I will play tomorrow.''

''Good. Say Good night to Uncle August and then back to bed.'' She kisses her forehead and hugs her before Kate pulls away and runs to August's room. Emma takes out her phone to text Regina.

 _Hey, Regina. Just texting you to say Good Night. *blowing a kiss emoji* Sweet dreams. –E._

Her response was almost instantly.

 _Good Night to you too, Em. *wink emoji* -R_

Emma smiled at her text, but there was a voice in the back of her mind telling her to tell her about Haley but then she thought about it and decided to not tell her now, this was not the time to tell her the big secret. When she put her phone back in her pocket, Haley came in.

''I'm ready, Mommy!'' Kate said sleepy.

''Good. Time for a bedtime story.'' Kate smiled and climbed up to bed, she loves Bedtime Stories.

''Which one do you want me to read you tonight? Snow White, the Cat in the Hat or the Little Mermaid?'' Emma asked her.

''Is there another story?'' Kate asked. Emma nodded and stood up from her bed to look for another story.

''There's Red Riding Hood… do you want me to read that one?'' When she saw her daughter's face lit up, she knew that was the story she wanted to choose. ''Let's go and read it then…''

''Once Upon a Time…''

 ** _15 minutes later…_**

Emma went to bed after finding out Kate was already asleep in the middle of the story. She was thinking about how she was going to tell Regina about Kate. It was definitive that Emma wanted to meet Regina personally but what about her daughter? Regina doesn't know about her, how is she going to react about that? Her thoughts got interrupted when her phone started ringing, she rolled her eyes when she saw the ID: Ruby.

''Hello, sister in law, is there something wrong with you and my brother?''

 _''Don't play coy with me, Swan! You didn't tell me about that Regina girl… WHAT THE HELL!? We're BEST FRIENDS!''_

''Woah. Calm down, Rubs. August told you about her?'' Emma asked confused, she felt betrayal… it was supposed to be a damn secret.

 _''Actually, no. He wasn't the one who told me about her. NEV from CATFISH did!''_ Emma winded her eyes and stood up from her bed.

''WHAT!? WHY NEV? HOW DID HE KNEW?'' Emma shrieked.

 _''Oh, I don't know. Maybe because your girl contacted them.''_ Ruby replied, upset.

''But… why? How is that possible? Why did she do that?'' Emma asked, she was starting to become nervous.

 _''Em, isn't it obvious? She wants to meet you!''_

''BUT I'M NOT FUCKING READY FOR THAT!'' Emma yelled through the phone. August heard Emma from the end of the hall and ran to her room and knocked before going in.

''Emma, are you okay? What happened?''

''Why did Regina contacted Catfish to meet me? Did you know about this?'' Emma asked through gritted teeth and August nodded, when she saw him nod, she rolled her eyes and let out a long sigh. ''Why, oh why?'' Emma sat on her bed and put her face in her hands.

August took Emma's phone from her.

 _''Babes, can you come tomorrow? Yeah. Yeah, I know. I know, that's why I will talk to her. Okay. Love you too, bye.''_ August hung up and before he sat on her bed, he saw Emma take out a package and started packing.

''Em, please… don't run.'' August pleaded.

''But I'm not ready for this, August. Why would she do that?''

''Because she wants to meet you, Em. That's why! Emma, if you run, you'll lose your chance at happiness. Running is not always the solution to our problems.'' She continued packing. ''Ems, if you leave this apartment, you're never coming back.''

Emma stopped and give him a death glare.

''I have Ruby's apartment to live.''

''I will forbid her to let you in.'' August told her, he knew where this was going.

''Merida?'' Emma said.

''She won't let you in.''

''Lilly?''

August laughed hard. ''Seriously? You're going to Lilly's? Hope you make it in one piece.''

''August…'' Emma warned. ''I know we fight a lot, but still, she's my friend.''

''Yeah.'' August said.

''Killian?''

''He might but after I tell him WHY, he will kick your ass out.'' August grinned and she rolled her eyes.

''Okay, you win. I will not run. But still, I'm not ready.''

''Don't worry, Em. Ruby and I are here to support you.'' August walked closer to his sister, wrapped his arms around her to embrace her in a hug. ''Everything will be okay.'' He whispered.

''Okay'' Emma nodded. ''Now, go to your room. I'm too tired.'' August grinned and pulled away.

''Okay, promise me you won't run.''

''I promise, August.'' Emma said tiredly.

''Good. Good night, Em.''

''Night.'' Emma said before getting in bed and closes her eyes, falling to sleep instantly.

 **OUATCATFISH**

It was around 9:30am. August was in the kitchen making breakfast and Emma is still sleeping. Ruby came in to the apartment door, she has her own keys, and greeted August with a peck on his lips.

''Morning, babe.'' August said.

''Morning. Need any help?'' Ruby asked and August nodded. She got herself ready to help her boyfriend while she heard footsteps on the living room and a gasp.

''Auntie Ruby!'' Kate screamed happily and ran to Ruby to give her a hug.

''Hey, Kitty Kat!'' Ruby kneeled down to hug her back. ''How are you today? Where's Mommy?''

Kate giggled. Ruby smirked.

''She's still sleeping, isn't she?'' Kate nodded.

''She took the day off, babe.'' August said, finishing Kate's breakfast: Chocolate Chip waffles.

Ruby nodded and served the table. Kate sat down on her chair and keep looking at her aunt Ruby and uncle August smiling at each other while they finish to do what they're doing. She smiled, this is the family she wanted and she wanted her mother to find someone to make her happy. Little did she know that her mother already found someone, someone who lives a thousand miles from their home. Minutes later, while they were having breakfast, Emma walked to the kitchen and picked up her breakfast and went to the table.

''Good Morning, Em.'' Ruby greeted.

''Morning.'' Emma grumbled before devouring her breakfast, she was starving.

''Morning, Mommy.'' Kate smiled

''Morning, Kat.'' She stood up to kiss her daughter on her cheek and sat back down to continue eating.

''What are we going to do today, Mommy?'' Kate asked.

''Maybe we can watch some movies…''

''I was thinking of going to the park, Ems.'' Ruby said tentatively. Emma nodded.

''We're going to the park! Yay!'' Kate's face lit up and Emma smiled, she would do anything to see her daughter smile like that. She finished her breakfast and ran to her room to get ready and her mother followed behind.

 **OUATCATFISH**

 ** _At the Park…_**

Kate was in the swings with her new friends Grace and Roland. Playing who swings higher, they were laughing and enjoying their company. Emma, Ruby, August, Killian and Tink (Killian's new girlfriend) were on a bench looking at Kate playing with her new friends. Emma was thinking how this is going to change when she meets Regina. Will they get along? How will Regina react when she sees her? Emma was deep in thought, she didn't notice Killian and Tink left, or Ruby and August calling her name.

''EMMA!'' August and Ruby chorused.

''Ah? What?'' Emma snapped out of her thoughts.

''Are you okay, Emma?'' August asked. ''You were deep in thought. Is this about Regina?''

Emma looked back at Kate, she was in the playing tag with her friends. ''Yes…''

''Talk to us, Em.'' Ruby said.

''What if Regina gets mad that I didn't tell her that I have a daughter from my ex? How is she going to react when she sees her? Will they get along? What should I say to Kate? This is not normal, you know.'' Emma sighed and put her head in her hands.

''Wait, you haven't told her about Kate?'' Emma nodded. ''Emma, why? You had the chance like a million times and still, you kept that secret? Your daughter is not a secret, you should've told her that before all this happened.''

''Too late, I didn't because I was scared. What if she stops talking to me because of her? Now she thinks I'm hiding something… or someone.'' Emma said.

''Emma, like I told you last night… If Regina wants to be with you, she will come around and if after you tell her or she discovers Kate is your daughter, she leaves… that's her loss.'' August said with determination, Ruby grinned and high fived her boyfriend.

''That's a good reminder, August. Thank you.'' Emma smiled at him, he hugged her and pulled Ruby into the hug. They didn't notice Kate running towards them and wrapped her arms around her mother's waist.

''Mommy! Hug me too, please.'' Kate looked up at her mother and Emma kneeled down to hug her daughter too.

After their hug, she ran back to the swings with Ruby and August and Emma sat back on the bench and her phone started to ring. She smiled when she saw it was Regina but at the same time, she started to get nervous but still, she answered the call.

''Hey, Gina!'' Emma greeted.

 _''Gina? Emma, I told you about that… I-''_

''I know, you don't like to be called by that, but with me you have to get used to it. By the way, I think you secretly like me calling you Gina even if you don't admit it loud.'' Emma smirked and she can feel Regina rolling her eyes in the end of the line.

 _''I still don't like it, Emma.''_

''Yeah, yeah, so… what's up?''

 _''Emma… are you…''_ Regina mumbled nervously.

''Am I what?'' Emma asked concerned and scared.

''EMMA!''

 _''REGINA!''_ Emma heard someone calling Regina in the background and she heard August calling her too.

 _''Who is he, Emma? I heard a guy calling you._ '' Regina turned serious, feeling a little bit jealous inside and she tried to put those feelings away, she didn't have a right.

''Who is she, Regina?'' Emma spat.

 _''That's my sister Zelena. Now you, who is the guy calling you?''_

''My brother August.''

 _''Oh… I'm so sorry, I didn't recognize him. He sounds so different.''_ Regina never felt so embarrassed. _''I think I have to go, my sister is calling me. I'm so sorry, Emma.''_

''Nah, it's okay, Gina. Don't worry about it, it's normal. I was about to hang up too, it seems like my brother needs my help.'' Emma lied, the reason he called her was to see Kate go down the slide.

 _''Can we talk later?''_ Regina asked.

''Sure, you can call me anytime, you know that.'' Emma smiled. ''Take care.''

 _''You too, dear.''_ She smiled and with that, they hung up the phones. Emma walked to her brother and Ruby to watch Kate go down the slide. Little did she know that things will turn around by the end of the day?

While in Storybrooke, Regina and Zelena were in the living room with Nev and Max. They were eating lunch in a comfortable silence. After that, Nev opened his laptop and Max and the crew set up the cameras to start recording.

''Let's get down to business.'' Nev said.

 ** _A/N: And here's Chapter four! Don't hate me for leaving you guys with this little cliffhanger ;) Sorry I had to delete to update again, it seems like I made some mistakes with Katelyn's name and I fixed it. (Thank you, Hexflame!) Well, Let me know what you think? Until next time!_**


	6. What is she hiding or who?

**_A/N: Wow! A month already!? No way… I'm so, so sorry for the delay. I was travelling and well, spending Christmas with my family got me busy and forgot to update. Take this update as a belated Christmas gift for you guys! Things are getting more interesting in this story. Hope you guys like it! An thank you so much for your reviews and for loving and following this story, it means so much to me._**

 ** _Disclaimer in Chapter One_**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 ** _CHAPTER FIVE_**

 ** _WHAT IS SHE HIDING? …OR WHO?_**

 _''Now let's get down to business.'' Nev said._

Regina and Zelena nodded and look at his laptop to see the information they reached, but Nev closed the laptop and looked at Max and Regina.

''Have you talked to Emma yet?'' Max asked.

''Yes, I was talking to her before heading down here… why?''

''Well, yesterday… Max and I were looking for information about Emma, we searched her phone number and…'' He opens the laptop to show her the information they found. ''It seems like the phone number belongs to Emma _Swan_ '' Regina looked closely.

''Emma Swan?'' Nev nodded. ''She's not Nolan…'' Max nodded and Zelena put her arm around her sister's shoulders. ''Why would she lie to me about that? Why she didn't tell me she's Swan and not Nolan?''

''We really don't know. But that's not all…'' Nev looks back from his laptop to Regina. ''You told me she has Instagram and Twitter only, right?'' Regina nodded. ''Well, have you searched for her on Facebook?''

''No… no, I haven't.'' Regina said dejectedly. ''Don't tell me she has one.'' She muttered. Nev and Max looked at each other knowingly. ''She does… does she?'' Max nodded.

''I'm sorry, Gina.'' Zelena said with sadness in her eyes. Regina shook her head.

''Show me her Facebook page.'' Regina said. Nev searched for her Facebook and showed it to Regina.

Regina felt betrayed, she was honest with Emma and what does she gets? Lies and more lies. Regina never felt so hurt in her life. How could someone be like this? What had she done to Emma to make her lie to her? In this moment, she never felt so relieved to had contacted Nev and Max to discover all this, that Emma lied to her, not all of it but still.

''At least it's the same girl, right?'' Zelena asked.

''Yes, she's still the same girl. But she has a secret.'' Nev said. Regina and Zelena looked at him, waiting for him to continue. ''We talked to a girl named Ruby, who seems to be her best friend, she's also her sister-in-law because she's dating Emma's brother August.''

''I know about August.''

''Have you talked to him?''

''Yes.''

''Okay, well she wasn't lying to you about him at all. Still, Ruby never heard a single word about you.'' Max said and Regina sighed and looked down.

''We talked to her and she told us that we should talk to August. She gave us his number and we called him. Something curious happened… He told us about a guy named Neal, who broke up with her before she told him something… and that's when he stopped talking and changed the subject.'' Nev finished.

''Well, I've heard about Neal, he's Emma's ex. She told him something that made him abandon her but she never told me what is was.'' Regina said still looking down at the floor, blinking rapidly to keep herself from crying. ''And I never asked again because I didn't want to push any further.''

''Well, now we see if she wants to meet you. Do you mind if we call her?'' Nev asked and Regina shakes her head a no.

''Go ahead.'' He dials Emma's number and goes outside to call her. At the fourth ring, she finally answers.

 _''Swan.''_

''Ah, yeah. Are you Emma Swan?''

 _''Yeah. Who is this?''_

''I'm Nev Schulman, from the TV Show Catfish. Have you heard of the show?'' Nev said.

 _''Um, yeah. I've seen the show.''_ Emma replied.

''Good, because I was wondering if you would like to meet your…friend Regina? She really wants to meet you.''

 _''Oh, now? I don't know, I'm not ready yet.''_

''If you're not ready now, when?'' Nev asked and he swear that he heard her sigh on the other line. Emma knew he was right, August was right too. If she declines, she might lose her and a chance of happiness and Regina will be heartbroken. It's now or never, but what about Kate? Her little Katie. She hadn't told Regina anything… what's going to happen?

It's worth a risk…

Right?

Emma nodded. _''Let's do it. When and where?''_

''Great! Well, how about we get to Tallahassee and we meet you there?''

 _''Sure, I know some places we can meet.''_

''Good. So I'll tell Regina to get ready-''

 _''Nev, tell her to get ready for what she's about to see… Please.''_ Emma pleaded. A voice in her mind keeps saying that she will leave her, but there's a tiny voice inside her, encouraging her to try.

''Don't worry, I'll tell her. See you in Tallahassee.''

 _''Bye Nev''_ with that, she hung up and ran to August while Nev walked back inside the mansion.

Max, Regina and Zelena were talking about Emma and what she's hiding. Nobody knows and they will not know until they meet her. Nev walked in the living room and cleared his throat to make his presence known. Everyone looked up at him.

''So… what happened?'' Max asked his friend.

''Well…''

''OUT WITH IT!'' Regina and Zelena chorused. Sure, the Mills sisters has no patience at all.

''Regina, get packing. We're going to Tallahassee.'' Regina gaped at him, wide eyed. She stood up from the sofa and ran to him to hug him tight. He was surprised at first but seconds later, he hugged her back.

''We're going to meet Emma…'' Regina said with teary eyes and Zelena stood up to hug her little sister.

''You're going to meet Emma. It's about damn time!'' Everyone in the room started laughing and Regina playfully punched her in her left arm. ''How about some takeout from Granny's to celebrate?'' Everyone nodded and she took out her phone to call Granny.

While in Tallahassee, Emma, Ruby, August and Kate went for some ice cream; Kate's petition. Kate noticed her mother was distracted and looked through the window. August and Ruby were talking animatedly until they noticed Kate staring at Emma.

''Kat, why don't you and Ruby go and add one more topping to your ice cream? You want that?'' Kate nodded enthusiastically and stood up from her chair and took Ruby's hand while August looked at Emma and called her name.

''Emma?''

''Mhm?'' Emma mumbled.

''You okay?''

''Yeah… just thinking.''

''Ems, you've been like this since that call. Who was that?'' August asked.

''Nev…''

''Wait, Nev called you?'' Emma nodded. ''Well, what did he say?''

''He said that Regina wants to meet me and-''

''And what?'' August cut her off.

''I said yes. August, I'm not sure how this is going to go… what about Kate?'' Emma said.

''She will love her.'' August assured Emma. ''Everything is going to be okay, at first it's not going to be easy, but don't give up just there.''

''Sure. Thank you August.'' Emma smiled. When August opened his mouth to talk, Kate came into view and ran to her mother so she can try her new topping.

''Mommy! Try this!'' Kate giggled.

''What's that? Chocolate?'' Emma asked.

''No.'' She giggled again. ''It's coffee.''

''What!?'' Emma shrieked. ''RUBY!''

Ruby laughed hard at Emma's face and Kate couldn't hold it anymore, she started laughing too. August joined seconds later and Emma glared at her best friend, trying to hold her laugh. ''Not funny, Rubes.''

''Aw come on, Em. It was funny and Kate was the one with the idea.''

''And you agreed. What kind of aunt are you?'' Emma said with a smirk.

''The coolest one on Earth. Right, Katie Kat?'' Kate nodded giggling and Ruby grinned.

''Still, Kate's too little for coffee.''

''Why?'' Kate asked.

''Because it's only a drink for older people, not kids.'' Emma said. ''It will make you hyper and crazy.''

''Do you all have coffee?'' Kate asked innocently.

''Yeah, why?''

''I don't want to go old. You said older people drink it, I won't drink it because it will make me old.'' There was just silence and nobody said a word until Ruby took a hand on her mouth, trying not to laugh at her niece's occurrence.

 **OUATCATFISH**

 ** _Storybrooke, Maine_**

 ** _Mifflin Street_**

Regina and her family were at the table eating dinner, the only one who knew she was going to Tallahassee in two days, was Zelena. But now, she needs to tell her parents about this. Cora knew about Nev and Max and have seen the show once or twice and she knew why her daughter contacted them. She was hoping she meets her friend soon. Dinner went smoothly and everyone, except Cora, went to the living room to watch a movie.

''Mother?'' Regina called after opening the door of her mother's study.

''Yes, Regina?''

''I have to tell you something…''

''I was waiting for you to talk… you've been quiet all diner. Even Zelena noticed.'' Cora looked at her. ''What is it, dear?''

''I'm going to Tallahassee.'' Regina blurted out.

''You… wait, what?'' Cora said. Checking if she heard right.

''I will go to Tallahassee to meet Emma with Nev and Max.'' Regina said. ''I really want to go and meet her, I need to know with who I was talking all these years, Mother. Please…'' Regina pleaded but her mother cut her off.

''You can go.''

Regina shut her mouth. Looking at her mother wide eyed, she wasn't expecting that answer.

Her mother could be surprising sometimes.

''What?'' She whispered.

''I said, Regina. That you can go to Tallahassee and meet Emma.'' Cora said with a small smile. Regina smiled wide and hugged her.

''Thank you, Mother''

''Anytime, Regina. But you have to promise me to call for updates.'' Regina laughed silently and nodded. She walked back to the living room to find her little brother sleeping in her father's arms and Zelena still awake, enjoying the movie.

''Hey, Zelena.'' Regina whispered.

''Hey, Gina. Did you tell Mother about your trip?'' Zelena asked.

''Yes, and she said it was okay. Which it was surprising.''

Zelena started laughing. ''Mother sure is surprising. I can't believe she said yes, all the times I asked her, she says no. Remember?''

''Yes, she did but this is important.''

''I know. Good luck over there.''

Regina nodded. ''I was hoping if you want to come with me.''

''Woah, sis. Are you serious about this?'' Zelena said with a shocked expression. She never expected her sister inviting her to meet Emma or any other trip.

''Yes, what if something happens?''

''Regina. Everything will be okay, you go and meet her. It's a big step for you.''

''I want you to be there, with me.'' Zelena smiled and hugged her sister.

''I will.''

''So, you're going with me?'' Regina asked with eyes full of hope.

''Yes.'' Zelena nodded. ''We're going to meet Emma.''

 ** _A/N: And here it is, Chapter five! Hope you guys liked it. I promise I will update soon, just be patient with me, working on two stories at the same time and different language it's not easy. Please leave a review and tell me what you think or you can find me on Twitter by 1CreativeMind1 ;) Until next time!_**


	7. We're going to Tallahassee

**_A/N: I'm back! Who thought I was going to leave this awesome story incomplete? Lolz I won't make that happen. The updates may take long but trust me, it's worth it… and more interesting. So, we saw that Regina is finally going to Tallahassee… And I won't say more and I will let you read this._**

 ** _Disclaimer in Chapter One_**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 ** _CHAPTER SIX_**

 ** _WE'RE GOING TO TALLAHASSEE_**

 ** _The next day…_**

 ** _Granny's Bed & Breakfast_**

Nev woke up by his phone alarm and got up from his bed and started packing. Minutes later, there was a knock on his door. On the other side was Max, with his luggage and ready to go. They walked to the front door and Nev took out his wallet to pay for his stay.

''Don't. The Mayor already payed for your stay.'' Granny said. They both looked at Granny with wide eyes, surprised the Mayor paying all this.

''Really?'' Nev and Max asked.

''Yes, she did. Her daughters asked her to call me and add it on her account. You guys must be really lucky, Cora never do things like this for anyone… especially strangers.''

''Oh, uh… well, thank you for letting us stay here.'' Nev said with a wave on his hand and Max smiled and nod at her.

''Have a safe flight!'' Granny said loudly.

Outside was Cora, Regina and Zelena waiting for them. When Nev and Max nodded, Cora and her daughters said their goodbyes, they hugged and kissed and left to Nev's rented car. Cora walked to Nev's car and nodded.

''Please take care of my daughters, no matter what happens.'' Cora said.

''Don't worry, Madame Mayor. They are in good hands.'' Max said and Nev smiled at Cora. They waved goodbye and went out of town.

Nev was driving on the road and they passed the sign 'Leaving Storybrooke'. Zelena was making jokes with Max while Regina was looking through the window, today was the big day… she's finally going to Tallahassee.

''Are you okay, Regina? You ready for this?'' Nev asked, interrupting her thoughts.

''Oh, yes. I am ready. I have to admit that I'm nervous.''

''It's okay to be nervous, Gina.'' Zelena said and Regina rolled her eyes, she took Zelena's hand and gave her a little squeeze. ''I'm here for you, sis.'' She smiled.

They chatted a little until they reached to their destination: Portland International Airport. Zelena and Regina walked into the plane and sat beside one another and Nev and Max seated on the other side. Max recorded everything since they got off the car they rented.

Max took the camera and recorded himself. ''We're going to Tallahassee!'' He recorded the girls.

''Are you two ready?'' Nev asked.

''Yes, we're ready!'' Regina and Zelena chorused.

The airplane took off to Tallahassee International Airport. After a 4 hour flight, they reached their destiny. They took off at 12 midday and they arrived at 4PM, they decided to take a little nap and then explore Tallahassee a little bit. They arrive at the hotel and they went to their respective rooms.

''Gina, are you going to take a bath first or should I?''

''Go ahead.'' Regina responded distractedly. ''I'm just…''

''Texting Emma. I know.'' Zelena rolled her eyes before walking in and closing the door behind her.

Regina sighed and continued texting.

 _''You're seriously here… *shocked emoji*''_

''Of course I'm here… I can't wait to meet you. *heart emoji*''

On another side of Tallahassee, there was a very nervous Emma. Not knowing what to do, She hasn't told Regina she was pregnant when they met, and she definitely haven't talked to her about Katelyn, she had been hiding that secret for years for fear of rejection. Who would still talk to her being a single mother? No one, that's what she thinks.

 _''I can't wait to see you too. *smiley emoji*''_ Emma texted.

''Hey, Ems! You okay?'' August came to the living room where Emma was and sat on the sofa to turn on the TV. Emma looked at him nervously. ''What's wrong?''

''She's here.''

''What? They're coming?'' August asked.

''No… well, not yet. But she… wait, you said 'they'? Who else is coming?'' Emma asked back.

''No one.'' August lied and Emma looked pointedly at him. ''Seriously, Em. You have to stop that.'' He sighed.

''Who else-?''

''MOMMY!'' Katelyn called from her room. August sighed in relief and Emma glared at him.

''This conversation isn't over.''

''Oh, it is.''

''Oh yeah? Why?'' Emma said.

''Because Ruby's coming!'' August smirked and Emma walked away to attend her daughter.

Emma walked to her daughter's bedroom but she found it empty. Then, she walked to August's room and it was empty too, so that only leaves her room.

She had a bad feeling about this…

She slowly walked in and found her daughter looking at her reflection in the mirror, but that's not the thing that shocked Emma. Her clothes were all over the place, she was wearing one of her mother's jackets and she was full of make up! Messy make up.

Her daughter used make up.

Her make up.

She is definitely grounded.

''… Katelyn?'' Emma looked wide eyed at the mirror and she turned around when she saw her in the mirror and saw her face.

''Mommy? I look pretty! Just like auntie Ruby but with your jacket, I didn't find something red like auntie Ruby have.'' She turned to the mirror and keep looking at herself smiling. Emma found this so funny and adorable at the same time but she's her mother and she used her make up. That's not right.

''Kate, where did you get the make up?'' Katelyn turned around again to look at her mother wide eyed and scared, she had been caught.

''From… bath.'' Kate said.

''With permission of whom?''

Katelyn knew she got those without her mother's permission but she didn't want to get grounded either, so she did what she knows best: make puppy eyes and cry.

''B-B-But Mommy… I w-w-wanted to-to look pretty.'' Kate put her best puppy eyes look and she didn't fight her tears, she let them fall. Emma looked at her and now she understood her technique, she puts the puppy eyes and cries so she can get away with it.

Emma used to do that when she was at her same age.

''Sweetie, it's okay. You're pretty with or without make up, don't cry.'' Emma kneeled herself down to her daughter's level and opened her arms so Kate can lean in and embrace her.

''I'm s-sorry, Mommy.'' Kate said.

''It's okay, Kate. Now, let's go to the bathroom and take off your make up.'' Emma took Kate in her arms and walked to the bathroom. She put Kate down while she searched for wet wipes.

''Mommy?''

''Yeah?'' Emma replied.

''Do I still look pretty like you and auntie Ruby?'' Emma took the wet wipes and she sat down on the toilet to start removing her make-up and looked at her daughter, smiling.

''You are very pretty, with or without make up. You have a family who loves you very much, you have friends who loves you for who you are, Kate. Don't forget that.'' Emma said. ''Now, let's remove the make-up, you look messy.'' She smiled and Kate giggled.

''Mommy?''

''Yeah, Kate?''

''I love you, Mommy.'' Kate smiled softly and those words made her mother's heart melt with love.

''I love you too, Katelyn.'' She finished removing the make up on Kate's face and leaned in to kiss her forehead. Mother and daughter walked to the living room to watch TV.

 **OUATCATFISH**

 ** _Hotel…_**

Regina and Zelena were outside watching the view and talking about everything and nothing. Regina is happy to have a sister who can be her best friend too. She hopes she can meet Emma while she's here in Tallahassee.

''Where do you think you're going to meet Emma? Have you talked to her?'' Zelena asked. Interrupting her thoughts.

''Hm. Yes, she knows I'm here in Tallahassee. We haven't planned anything yet.'' Regina shrugged and Zelena rolled her eyes.

Nev and Max knocked on their door and Zelena went to open it and let them in. Max had his camera on and recording while Nev, Zelena and Regina were talking where they would go and who is going to call Emma later.

''I will call her.'' Nev said, walking out of the hotel room. He takes out his phone and dials Emma's number.

 _''Hello?''_ Came from the other side of the phone.

''Hey, Emma?''

 _''Yeah…''_

''It's Nev, from the TV Show Catfish.'' Nev said. ''I was calling to tell you that we're here in Tallahassee with Regina to meet you.''

 _''I know. She texted me.''_ Emma replied.

''Well, we were just hoping if we can plan to meet up, so you two can finally meet.''

 _''Today?''_ Emma asked nervously.

''Well… yeah.''

 _''I can't today… I work this afternoon and tomorrow too.''_ Emma said.

''Well, okay… what about the day after tomorrow?''

 _''its okay. I work in the morning so I have the rest of the day off.''_

''Okay, cool. Then we will see you in two days?'' Nev asked seriously. He really hopes she wasn't lying.

 _''Yeah, sure.''_ With that, Emma nervously hung up and took a deep breath. She was going to meet Regina in two days.

In the other side of Tallahassee, in a hotel room… Nev, Regina, Zelena and Max were talking about what to do or where to go first, to explore the town. ''Well, we have plenty of time to explore the town.'' Nev said.

''What? What happened?'' Max asked. Regina looked at him with interest and a little bit fearful, thinking that Emma is already having second thoughts about this. Max looks at Regina and puts a hand on her shoulder. ''Don't worry, it's going to be okay.'' Regina nodded.

''Well, apparently she have to go to work to do today and tomorrow.'' Nev said. ''Regina, does Emma really have a job?''

''Yes, she's a waitress on a restaurant.'' Nev and Max nodded and Zelena shrugged. The only thing that mattered to her sister was to get Regina to meet her.

''So… what are we going to do? Where are we going?''

''I was thinking a museum… what do you guys think?'' Regina asked. ''It's good to be informed before exploring.''

''I agree with Gina.'' Zelena said and Regina rolled her eyes at the nickname. ''We should go to the museum today and eat something afterwards and then tomorrow… we go to the park!''

''Okay… but which park?'' Nev asked Zelena.

''I heard Lake Ella is very pretty and it has a awesome view… we can go there.'' Regina said with a little brightness in her eyes and smiling.

''Okay, well it's settled. We're going to the museum and tomorrow to the park.'' Max said and everyone agreed. After a few minutes of talking, they decided to go to their rooms and get ready to go to the museum. The rest of the afternoon went well for them.

 **OUATCATFISH**

 ** _Emma and August's house…_**

 ** _That night…_**

Katelyn was already fast asleep. Emma and August were in the living room, watching the Marvel movie ''Avengers'' and in the middle of the movie, August looked at his sister, she was pretty quiet after that phone call and he's wondering who it was or what happened.

''Ems?''

Emma was looking at the TV and seconds later, she turned to look at him. ''Yeah?''

''Are you sure you're okay? You seem quiet all day…'' August said with concern.

''Yeah… I'm fine. It's just that…'' she trailed off.

''What?'' August encouraged her to continue.

''Regina is here, in Tallahassee… and I don't know, I'm not ready to meet her. But she's here to meet me and I don't know what to do.'' Emma said.

August nodded looking at his young sister. ''Look, Em. You guys had been talking and knowing each other for five years now. I think it was about time someone had to make the first move and she did, I know you're scared because she doesn't know about Kate but I know she will love her instantly, I mean, you know how Kate is, she's a pure heart with feet.'' Emma laughed at that. ''Does she know your story?'' Emma shook her head. ''Well, I think you should start with that when you two meet anytime soon. Your chance of happiness is right in this town waiting to meet you, what are you going to do?''

 _'What am I going to do?'_ Emma thought for a moment and then smiled. ''I'm going to meet her.''

''You know that there's no going back now, right? She's already here in Tallahassee.'' August said, making sure she was okay with all this.

''I know.'' Emma said with a smile on her face. ''And now, let's change the subject. Are you staying with Kate tomorrow? I have to go to work tomorrow during the day.''

''I can't… I promised Killian I was going to help him with his motorcycle and I work tomorrow night.'' August said with a shrug.

Emma sighed. ''What about Ruby?''

''She's taking Sparkie to the park… maybe Kate would like to go with her?''

''Dude, call Ruby NOW and ask her if she can babysit Kate. She would love to see Sparkie.'' Emma said, she's hoping Ruby can take care of her. August nodded and took his phone out to talk to Ruby.

Minutes later, August came back, the credits were scrolling on the screen and Emma was finishing her root beer. ''So, what did she say?'' Emma asked as soon her brother came in.

''She's okay with taking care of Kate, she will pick her up before you go to work so they can go and take Sparkie for a walk in the park.'' August said and Emma nodded.

''Good. I'm going to bed now, clean this mess… it's your turn.'' Emma said with a grin and ran to her room. August shakes his head and starts cleaning the mess they left on the living room. While August was cleaning, Emma decided to finally call Regina to say good night.

 _''Hello?''_

''Hey, Regina. Are you busy?''

 _''No. Not at all. How was your day?''_

''Tiring… but hey, it's all worth it in the end.'' Emma grinned.

 _''I know. You told Nev you can't meet me tomorrow. Are you... are you—''_ Emma sensed that Regina was scared and she interrupted her.

''No, Regina. I'm not scared or having second thoughts about all this, you're already here… we're going to meet soon. It's just that tomorrow I can't because I have to work, but the day after tomorrow I'm working on the morning shift and I have the rest of the day free.'' Emma said sincerely.

 _''Okay. But if you are having second thoughts—''_

''Regina, I won't. Promise.'' Emma said, inside… she was starting to feel nervous again.

 _''Okay… Good. Because I really want to meet you.''_ Regina said, and Emma felt her heart swell with those words.

''I know… I'm sorry, Regina. But I have to go to sleep now, I just wanted to call you to wish you good night and to hear your voice.'' Emma said with a smile.

 _''I was waiting for your call, Em.''_ She blushed. _''So… Good Night, Emma.''_ She said with a smile on her face.

 _''Good night.''_ And with that, she hung up, she went to bed and closed her eyes with a smile on her face. Regina did the same thing too.

 ** _A/N: And here is Chapter Six! Hope you guys liked it. Let me know what you think and if you have some questions, you can find me on Twitter by 1CreativeMind1. Until next time! ;)_**


	8. Do you know who you just met?

**_A/N: I'm baaaack! Yeah, it took me so long to update and I'm so sorry for the delay but hey, while you read this chapter, you will see it's all worth it. Things will get more interesting for now on, you'll understand why. Thank you all for the love, it really motivates me to keep writing. So, I won't say more because I really want you guys to enjoy every word in this chapter. Enjoy!_**

 ** _Disclaimer in Chapter One_**

 ** _CHAPTER SEVEN_**

 ** _DO YOU KNOW WHO YOU JUST MET?_**

 ** _The next day…_**

Katelyn woke up very early. She was in her bed with her purple Rapunzel Teddy bear, hugging her tight in her chest. She walked out from her bed and went to the hallway, her intentions were to go to the bathroom but when she saw nobody was awake, she walked to her mother's bedroom to wake her up. It was 10AM and nobody has woken up yet and it scares her a little being alone, so that's why she walked to Emma's room, the door was almost closed but not too much. Katelyn took a peek before tiptoed herself in and heading to her mother's bed.

She looked at her mother with wonder and with one finger, she poked her nose slowly.

She didn't get any response, instead, she had another idea. She stroked her mother's messy blonde hair and then she leaned in, placing a kiss on her forehead.

She didn't respond.

Katelyn rolled her eyes and decided to do the last thing on her list: Scream.

''MOMMY!'' Katelyn yelled and Emma woke up instantly with wide eyes. When Katelyn saw her face, she started giggling. ''You too sleepy, mommy.''

''Yeah, I was verrrrry sleepy.'' Emma mumbled before taking Katelyn in her arms to tickle her.

''Mommy, stop!'' Kate couldn't stop laughing.

Emma stopped tickling her daughter and put her down beside her on the other side of the bed.

''Let's make breakfast, what would you like?'' Emma asked.

''Waffles!'' Katelyn said enthusiastically, clapping and smiling. Emma smiled and nodded, she got out of the bed to get ready.

''Did you brushed your teeth?'' Kate shook her head a no and Emma sighed. ''How do you want me to make you waffles if you haven't brushed your teeth yet.'' Kate got her toothbrush, her mother put the paste on both toothbrushes and they started brushing their teeth together.

''Now, about those waffles…'' Emma asked after walking to the kitchen with Kate on her arms.

''You better start making them!'' Emma and Kate turned around to see August in his PJs in the doorway. Kate smiled and Emma put her down on the floor so she can run into him to hug him.

''Auggie!'' Kate ran to him.

''Katy Kat!'' August kneeled himself down to her level. ''How are you Kat?''

''Good. Mommy is going to make waffles!''

''Good, I want some waffles too.'' August smiled up at Emma.

''So that's why you wanted me to make them…'' Emma said while August and Kate grinned at her.

''Yep!'' They chorused and Emma playfully rolled her eyes and turned around to make breakfast.

 **OUATCATFISH**

 ** _At the Hotel…_**

 ** _10:00AM_**

''GINA! You have to wake up, NOW!'' Zelena screamed to wake up her sister. ''I called room service to bring us breakfast… hope you like French toast because that's what I ordered.'' She lied.

''WHAT!? Zelena, you know I hate those!''

''Well, you didn't woke up when I called them.''

''I overslept…'' Regina mumbled.

''Yeah, I know.'' Zelena was going to say something more but someone knocked on their door.

''Room Service!'' They called from the other side while Regina glared at her sister, she was going to eat French toast. Zelena stood up and opened the door so they could bring their breakfast: Apple pancakes with slices of Green and Red apple with cinnamon and last but not least, orange juice. Regina was speechless.

''But… but you…''

''I lied about that.'' Zelena smirked before she started eating her breakfast. Regina looked at her and chuckled before eating her breakfast. After breakfast, Regina and Zelena decided to call their parents.

''Mother?'' Regina said when she called.

 _''Regina, Hello.''_ Cora replied. _''Is everything okay?''_

''Yes, mother. We're okay, hold on a sec.'' She said before putting her phone on speaker. ''There.''

 _''What?''_

''Mother, I just put you on speaker so Zelena can hear you.'' Regina said before laughing.

''Hello, Mother!'' Zelena said from her bed with her mouth full.

 _''Hello, dears. How's Tallahassee?''_

''Everything is okay, I like it here and—''

''We went to the museum and today we're going to the park!'' Zelena interrupted and Regina glared at her.

 _''The park, huh? Are you going to meet this… Emma? There?''_ Her mother asked.

''Not yet, mother. I'm going to meet her tomorrow.''

 _''Why tomorrow and not today?''_ Cora asked and they heard Henry Sr. from behind. _''Cora, let her be. They chose to finally meet tomorrow. The important thing is that they will meet, no matter which day.''_

''Thank you, daddy. You see, Mother? Daddy agrees with me.'' Regina said and Zelena laughed.

 _''I know, Regina. Henry, please go and play with Henry Jr. in the backyard.''_

''Mother! Let us speak to daddy!'' Regina and Zelena chorused at the same time.

 _''All right, all right.''_ She walks to Henry _''Here. Our daughters wants to speak with you, I'll take care of Jr.''_ She walks away to find Henry Jr. _''Hello, Regina, Zelena. How is everything going?''_

''Everything is going great… We like it here.'' Regina said.

 _''Oh, good. And tell me, how is everything with Meeting Emma?''_

Regina looked at her sister and she understood the signal, she walked away so Regina can speak privately with Henry Sr.

 _''How is everything going, Regina? With Emma?''_ Her father asked.

''It's going okay. I thought she changed her mind but no, she hasn't.''

 _''That's a good thing, right?''_

''Yes, Daddy. That's a good thing.'' Regina smiled.

 _''And you? How do you feel about all this?''_

Regina sighed. ''I'm a little scared, Daddy. I'm about to meet her and I really don't know what she's really hiding from me…''

 _''Maybe she's waiting to meet you so she can tell you personally.''_ Henry Sr said. Hoping those words could calm his daughter's nervousness a little.

''You think so?''

 _''I can't say I know but I hope she thinks that way.''_

''I hope that too, Daddy.'' They continued talking until she sadly had to hang up because they were already leaving the hotel to the park.

 ** _25 minutes later…_**

''So, this is the place.'' Max said when they parked. ''This is the park.''

''Regina, is this the place where you want to meet Emma?''

''Yes'' She nodded. ''This is the place I want to meet her.'' They got out of the car and walked around the park and they saw people walking, working out by running, walking their dogs and some people feeding the ducks or Swans on the lake.

''That looks great. Feeding the ducks, I mean.'' Zelena said, pointing at the lake.

''Those are Swans, Zelena.'' Regina replied. Her sister sighed and moved on.

 **OUATCATFISH**

 ** _Emma and August's house…_**

''So, you two are going to work while I babysit Katy Kat?'' Ruby asked, she wanted to be sure what she was going to do. August nodded and Emma came out of her room.

''Yeah, can you please do me that favor? I really have to go to work.'' Emma asked.

''Don't worry. I have everything under control.'' Ruby replied with a smile while Kate came with Sparkie.

''I owe you one, Rubs.'' Emma said before kneeling down to her daughter's level. ''I'm going to work, Kate. Please be good to Ruby and Sparkie.'' She said before kissing her daughter in her forehead.

''Yes, mommy.'' Kate said, rolling her eyes playfully. Emma sighed and smiled at her daughter, she hugged her tight and stood up to say goodbye to her friend before walking out of the house.

''Well, looks like I'm leaving too.'' August said and Ruby nodded.

''Well then, you go ahead to work.'' Ruby smiled and he kissed her on the lips.

''Eww!'' Kate said with a funny face and they laughed.

''This is something you will do with your boyfriend when you grow up.'' August said and Ruby playfully punched him on his chest.

''What?''

''Seriously?''

''Oh, sorry about that.'' August said and he looked at the clock. ''I have to go.'' He kissed her girlfriend, he went to kiss her niece on her forehead. ''See you later, Katy Kat.''

Katelyn waved her hand saying goodbye and with that, August left. Ruby looked at her niece and smiled, it's the first time she gets a chance to babysit her niece and she will make sure it's her best day with her aunt.

''Well, Katy Kat… how about we go to the park? Sparkie sure needs to go for a walk.''

That made Kate smile, can this day get any better? 20 minutes later they were totally ready to go the park. They got in Ruby's car and they went to the park. Ruby parked her car and she put Sparkie's necklace on so he won't escape. After that, she took Katelyn out of the car and went for a walk. They were walking and they stopped by at the place, a spot where some kids were playing.

''Auntie Rub, can I go play?'' she asked.

''Sure, but don't get too far. I want to see you.'' She said before sitting down on a bench while Sparkie was looking for another friend to play with and Katelyn met a boy, who had a red ball on his hands. She walked to him and said hi.

''Do you want to play with me?'' The boy asked and she nodded. ''I'm Roland.''

''Hi Roland. I'm Katelyn.'' She said before they started to play with the ball.

Regina, Zelena, Nev and Max were walking and they stopped at the same spot. Regina was looking at the kids playing while Zelena was talking to Nev and Max about some random stuff. On a few minutes later, Katelyn was playing with Roland and she accidentally hit the ball with her foot and hit Regina's right leg.

''Ow!'' Regina said in pain, she was surprised she got hit by a ball and then, this little girl came running to her to pick the ball.

''I'm sowwy.'' Katelyn said and Regina looked at her and smiled.

''Don't worry, Sweetie. It was just a little hit, nothing big.'' She replied with a smile. Zelena took the red ball on her hands and gave it to Katelyn.

''There ya go, little girl. Go ahead and play with your friends.'' She smiled and looked at Regina.

''What's your name?'' Katelyn asked both of them.

''I'm Zelena and she is my sister Regina.'' Regina smiled at the girl and waved her hand.

''Hi Zelena. Hi Gina.'' Katelyn greeted them with a smile and Roland came and stood behind her.

''Katelyn, we have to go play.'' Roland said.

''Okay.'' She looked at Regina and Zelena. ''Bye bye, Gina and Zelena.'' With that, she walked away with Roland.

''She's a cutie, isn't she?'' Zelena asked her sister.

''Yes, she is.'' Regina smiled and went back with Nev and Max with her sister. What they didn't know, it was that Ruby was watching the whole scene wide eyed and mouth open because she recognized the Mills sisters, especially Regina. The one Emma is going to meet tomorrow. She shakes her head and attends her dog before standing up and call Katelyn for ice cream.

A few minutes later, Ruby and Katelyn were enjoying their ice cream and Ruby looked at Katelyn.

''Katy Kat, who was the lady who you talked to at the park?''

''Mm?'' She said after licking her ice cream cone. ''She is Gina and Zelena.'' She said after she swallowed.

''Did you know that you shouldn't talk to strangers, right?'' Ruby asked calmly.

Katelyn looked down. ''I'm sowwy.''

''it's okay, but next time. Don't do it.'' She nodded and continued to enjoy her ice cream.

''She nice.'' She said in a low voice and Ruby heard her and sighed. The innocence of a child. She can imagine how innocent she was back at home with her mother before she died and had to live in Storybrooke with her Grandmother. After that, they walked outside and they found Regina and Zelena with Nev and Max. Regina walked to the other side with the guys while Zelena saw Ruby from afar and recognized her friend.

''Ruby?'' Zelena called and she looked at Zelena and smiled, like she haven't seen her in a long time.

''Zelena!'' She hugged her friend. Katelyn looked at them with a pout, Ruby just told her to not talk to strangers and she just did talk to the same stranger like she knew her. ''It's been so long!''

''Yeah, since you left, everything had been different in Storybrooke.'' She looked at the little girl with the puppy. ''Hey, Sweetie! Nice to see you again.'' She said and Katelyn smiled.

''Yeah.'' Kate nodded

''Is that your doggie?''

''Actually, it's mine.'' Ruby said.

''You and your love for dogs.'' Zelena said while smiling and shakes her head.

''Auntie Ruby, we have to go now.'' Katelyn said pulling Ruby's shirt.

''Yeah, we have to go now. It was nice seeing you, Zelena. You know, I still have the same number as always, you can call me if you want so we can catch up.'' Zelena nodded.

''I will definitely call you. Bye bye!'' Zelena said before walking away. Katelyn kept looking at Ruby and she looked down at her.

''What?''

''She no stranger, I met her too.'' Ruby face palmed.

''It's because I know her. If I didn't, I shouldn't have talked to her.'' Ruby said when they got to the car and went back home.

 **OUATCATFISH**

''Where were you, Zelena?'' Regina asked when she saw her sister.

''I was talking to a long friend of mine. I just saw her.''

''Saw who?'' Regina said, a little bit alarmed.

''Don't worry, sis. It wasn't your girlfriend.'' She laughed. ''It was Ruby. Ruby Lucas.'' Zelena said and Regina recognized the name.

''Really?''

''Yeah, she was walking her dog and you know, that little girl we met at the park.'' Regina nodded. ''She's her niece. It has to be her best friend's daughter or something because as long as I remember, she doesn't have a sibling.''

''Yes, she doesn't.'' Regina said and looked at Nev and Max.

''What did I missed?''

''We called Emma. We're going to meet her tomorrow at the park.'' Zelena looked at them agape.

''No fucking way, really?'' Zelena smiled at her sister. ''You're finally going to meet her. How do you feel?'' She asked while putting her hand on her shoulder.

''Happy… and nervous.'' Regina said with a small smile.

''Everything is going to be okay, Regina.'' Nev said while Max was recording everything.

''Yeah, everything will be okay. You two will have a chance to talk, really talk.'' Max chuckled. They all enjoyed their lunch and then they went back to the hotel.

 **OUATCATFISH**

 ** _At Emma's work…_**

Emma was working but her mind was elsewhere. She was nervous and scared, but at the same time happy. She will finally meet Regina but… she's scared because she haven't told her about Katelyn. In an instant, she ran to her boss's office and opened the door to find her boss looking through some resumes.

''Hey, Will. Can we talk?'' Emma said and when Will heard her voice, he looked up and signaled the chair in front of his desk.

''Yeah, sure. Come, sit.'' After Emma sat down, he looked at her. ''What is it?''

Emma was nervous.

''You know tomorrow I was supposed to take the double shift and I asked if I can the day off because of an appointment I have?'' Will nodded.

''Yeah. Why? What's wrong?'' He asked.

''I've changed my mind. I will work the double shift tomorrow.'' Emma said with determination, but inside she knew it was a bad decision.

''Are you sure about that, Swan?'' Will asked with a frown.

''I'm sure. I will come to work tomorrow.'' Emma said and when Will nodded, she stood up and left his office to continue her job. After she left, Will called August.

''What is it?''

''She decided to take the double shift.''

''No shit. She can't be!''

''Yeah. But she will.'' Will hung up.

 ** _A/N: And here's chapter Seven! Yeah, I know it took so long to update but I was busy and blocked from inspiration but now I'm back. Just to clarify, Will knew thanks to August. That was something Emma didn't know. I promise I will try to keep updating and I really hope you guys loved this chapter. Don't forget to review! I really love to know what you guys think. Until next time!_**


	9. Are you or are you not?

**_A/N: Hey guys! Yeah, I know, I haven't updated in a while… it's a long story. I went through a hard time, writer's block and another personal situations that made me stop writing. So, I decided to take a pause until everything comes back to normal and then I came back to writing. It's been hard but that won't hurt me anymore, now I'm back for you guys and stronger than ever. I was going to update a month ago but as many of you know, I'm Puerto Rican and well, I guess many of you heard about Hurricane Maria. To let you guys know, Thank God I'm okay… my family are okay and Puerto Rico is trying its best to get everything back to normal. So, Here's the new chapter and get ready, things will get interesting ;) if you guys still remember last chapter… if not, I suggest you go back and read again._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 ** _CHAPTER EIGHT_**

 ** _Are you or are you not?_**

 ** _The next day…_**

A brunette wakes up in her bed and the first thing she does is to look at her phone.

 _12 missed calls from Mother_

 _6 text messages from Mother_

 _3 text messages from Zelena_

 _2 voicemails_

''Oh shit'' Regina murmured, covering her face with her hands and answered all of them. She looks at the clock and its 10AM. ''Seriously? 10AM? How can I…?'' she was going to finish her question but she heard the door and stood up to look who it was, indeed it's Zelena and she opened the door. ''Where were you?'' She asked.

''Oh, you were sleeping, so I decided to let you sleeping while I go to the cafeteria and buy us some breakfast.'' Zelena said with a smile, extending one of the cups to the brunette.

''Well… thank you…''

''Anything for my little sis.'' She took a sip of her latté. ''Nervous?''

''Totally nervous. I never thought that I was going to really meet her.'' She said while she was drinking her coffee and took a donut. ''Seriously, Zelena? A donut?''

''You need some sugar on your system, Gina. To change your grumpy mood in the mornings.'' Zelena said. ''I hope everything works out well… and I hope she's not lying about everything because if she does or she hurt you, I promise you, Regina… I will kick her ass.''

''Oh? So now I'm grumpy in the mornings?'' Zelena grinned. ''You don't have to do that, I can do it on my own. Kicking her ass, I mean.'' The brunette chuckles and shakes her head before drinking her coffee and takes a bite on her donut in front of Zelena. ''Happy now?''

''Yeah, yeah… and yes, I'm happy but you better hurry.''

''Oh, yeah…'' she keeps eating and drinking her coffee whilst she turns on the TV.

 **OUATCATFHISH**

 ** _Emma's house…_**

After leaving Katelyn on daycare, Emma comes back home to get change. She's going to take the double shift today and before that happened, she found August in the hallway, in front of the Bathroom door, crossing his arms.

''Hey, can you move for a sec? I need to take a shower.'' Emma said before trying to get in. ''what's wrong?'' she asks, confused.

''You know what's wrong.'' He said.

''No. I don't know why you are blocking my entrance to the bathroom. So, let me in.'' She tried getting in by force but August was stronger. ''AUGUST! I NEED TO TAKE A SHOWER''

''No. You're not and you're calling Will to cancel the double shift.'' He finally said and Emma looked at him in surprise.

''You knew…'' She whispered. Actually, she wasn't too surprised, now that August and Will have been friends since they were in middle school. ''Will told you, didn't he?''

''Yes, he did. Emma, why today? Wasn't Regina going to—''

''Stop. I'm not going to meet her.''

''WHAT? WHY?'' He looks surprised and upset. ''She came from MAINE to MEET YOU and you're going to set her up.''

At first, Emma didn't think of it that way. But the truth was, she was looking of excuses to _not_ meet her. She's afraid that Regina will reject her in the end for not being exactly who she was looking for or… for having a daughter, a secret she never told Regina in all those years.

''Earth calling to Emma Swan.'' He said in a serious tone.

''I have a double shift, August. Please, let me get a shower and go to work.'' She looked down. He stepped aside and let her go to the bathroom.

''Coward.'' He murmured. ''But don't worry, Emma… I will work on my way.'' He said before going to his room and get ready. He called Ruby and asked him if he wanted to go with him and she decided join him. Half an hour later, she knocks on the front door and Emma opens.

''Hey, Rubs. Here to see if August is cheating on you?'' She said whilst biting her lip, to keep herself from laughing.

''Are you serious, Ems? I know August won't cheat on me and even if he did… I wouldn't come here.'' She crossed her arms before the blonde stepped aside and let her in.

''I know, he won't do that to you. Well, I'm going off to work now.'' She said. ''Tell August to pick up Katelyn at daycare.'' She kisses her cheek and before she gets out of the door, Ruby grabs her by her arm.

''You left Katelyn at daycare because you don't want Regina to meet her?''

''WH-What? No. I left her there because August is going to work later and I'm taking the double shift.'' She replied.

''I thought you were…''

''Going to meet Regina? No. I won't meet her.''

''Are you going to tell her?''

''I called.'' She lied. ''Now, I have to go.'' Ruby let her go and she runs to her car.

 **OUATCATFISH**

''Did Emma called you?'' Nev asked the brunette. They're in Starbucks, a few blocks away from the hotel.

She shakes her head. ''No, have you called her?''

''We tried calling her but she won't answer.'' Max replied while Nev drink his coffee. It's strange that Emma doesn't reply her calls, especially today, that they're going to meet. ''At what time you told her to meet?''

Regina was on her phone, texting Emma the time and place they should meet, even if she don't get an answer, she hit send. Max asked her a question and she lift her head up. ''Huh?''

''Gina… where are you two going to meet?''

''Do you remember the lake? The place where we met a little girl.'' When she mentioned the girl, Zelena remembered and nodded. ''Well, that place.''

''Well, that's a great place you two should meet.'' Regina smiled. ''Oh, little sis, I'm glad you're finally going to meet her.'' She said before hugging her, something that really surprised Regina.

Nev watched the scene in awe and Max was recording the whole. ''Well, while that time comes… how about we go to the mall?'' Nev asked after drinking his coffee, everyone nodded before finishing their drinks and leaving.

Nev and Max were the first ones who got into the car while Regina and Zelena went to the bathroom. Nev found everything strange today, which it was normal to him, now that he have so much experience with too many people who agreed and accepted the help. To Max, who was still recording, turned off his camera and turned on the ones in the car. The thing that Max wasn't saying is that he has a bad feeling but he doesn't know how to explain it but it felt like life was in his favor when Nev started talking.

''I have a feeling that something is going to happen today…'' Max looked at him.

''I was feeling the same way. It's not normal that she doesn't get the calls or texts.'' Nev checked his phone one more time and tried to text her but nothing happened. A few seconds later, he received a text from an unknown number.

''I got a text.''

''From who?'' Max asked.

''I don't know… but it looks like he or she knows about Emma and Regina.'' Nev showed the text to Max and then show it to the one of the cameras.

 _Where are you guys going to be?_

He replied the address and asked the stranger who he/she was and he replied, saying that it's a surprise. That was strange.

''Well…''

''That was strange…'' Max said. A minute later, Regina and Zelena came in.

''So… did we missed something?'' Zelena asked.

''Nothing much. We were just talking.'' Nev said with a shrug. When everyone put on their belt, Nev turned on the car and they left to the mall.

 **OUATCATFISH**

 ** _During the day…_**

Emma is taking the double shift today and now that she just started, everything went wrong. Will, her boss, called her to the office, they needed to have a serious talk.

 _''Emma Swan, come to my office right now. Emma Swan. My Office. Now.''_

Emma was nervous and to be honest, in a bad mood. She walked to the office and asked to come in, and he nodded.

''Well, Swan… what is wrong with you?'' Will asked.

''I'm not in the mood for anything, to be honest.'' The blonde shrugged and looked down.

''Seriously, there must be something wrong with your attitude today.'' He said, taking his chair and sitting down on his desk. ''I know you had something planned for today and you're running away from it.''

''What? What are you talking about?'' If she wasn't nervous before, she is now.

''I knew you were going to meet someone today.'' He simply said.

''AUGUST TOLD YOU!?'' She yelled whilst standing up.

''Yes, he did and don't blame him. Actually, he was the one who asked me to give you the day off.''

''What the fuck? Really? He doesn't have a right to do that and you're his friend. Oh yeah, you follow his orders.'' Emma said. She was already angry because all of what happened during work and this conversation. She wasn't in the mood anymore, so she left the office, took her stuff and left. She didn't care if she gets fired the next day but today is not her day. Emma got in her car and left without destination. She needed to relax and she needs to think, if leaving Regina like this, is the right thing or not.

 **OUATCATFISH**

 ** _Later today…_**

 ** _The Lake, 4PM_**

Nev, Max, Zelena and Regina were walking to the exact same spot where they met the girl in that park. They sat on a wood table that was already there while Max and part of the crew was getting the cameras ready to record the whole scene. They still have a bad feeling about everything but they didn't want to worry Zelena and most of all, upset Regina. They got everything set and Max decided to join Nev and the girls.

''Everything okay?'' Max asked them whilst crossing his arms.

''Yes, I think so…'' Regina said distractedly. Looking at her phone and still no response from Emma. In a blink of an eye, Cora calls.

 _''Hello, dear.''_ Cora said as soon as Regina picked up.

''Hello, mother…'' she ran her fingers through her hair.

 _''Is everything okay? Did you and Emma already meet? What happened?''_ Cora asked.

''No. Everything is okay, mother. We haven't met yet, she must be here in a few minutes.'' She said. She looks at the time and it's already 4:15pm and she was going to say something else, but Zelena took her phone away from her ear.

''Hello, mother! Everything is okay. I'm okay. She's okay. We're all okay. She's going to meet her girl anytime soon and if she doesn't come, don't worry mother, I will kick her ass Mills style. Ba bye!'' She talked way too fast and hung up.

''ZELENA!'' Regina screamed at her.

''What? She will make you more nervous than you already are. I know her. We both know her very well, Gina.'' She said whilst handing her phone.

''Ha! I think she's right about that, Regina.'' Nev said with a chuckle.

''You think?'' Regina asked.

''WE KNOW.'' Zelena said, crossing her arms.

They waited 5 more minutes and Emma doesn't answer the calls and texts. Regina was getting worried, Zelena was getting mad and well, Nev and Max were confirming their bad feeling.

''She won't be coming…'' The brunette looks down at the floor with a sigh.

''That bitch.'' Zelena murmured.

''Wait…'' Nev said. ''While you two were in the bathroom, I got a text from a unknown number.''

''It was from me.'' Said the guy and his brunette girlfriend behind him. Nev, Max and the Mills sisters look at them in surprise.

''Who are you guys?'' Zelena asked.

''I'm sorry if we didn't introduced ourselves. I'm August, and this is my girlfriend, Ruby.'' August said, wrapping his arms around Ruby.

''Nice to meet you guys but… what are you guys doing here?'' Regina asked, standing up from the table.

''We came here to say something—'' Ruby wanted to say more but August decided to take it from there.

''We're Emma's friends. Well, I'm his brother and, well, Emma—'' Regina interrupted him.

''She's not coming, isn't she?'' August nodded sadly. Nev look at Max and they knew that their bad feeling came true. They look at Regina, who was sad, then upset and last, angry. She ran to their car and closed the door before breaking down.

''Hey, August… can you tell Emma that she's a bitch for doing this to my sister? She doesn't deserve her at all.'' Zelena look at him with anger.

''Wait, Emma has her reasons.''

''But at least she would have talked to her. She didn't texted or called her the whole day.'' She replied.

''Wait, Emma said she did told her.'' Ruby said.

''I think that your friend just lied to you.'' Max was already upset with everything that was happening. Zelena already left to take care of Regina. She was angry but she won't take it on Regina. She will wait for the moment to meet Emma personally and have a serious talk with her.

''Hey, I just came to help… not to cause a big fight.'' August said to Nev and Max. He took a paper and a pen from Ruby's purse and then started writing something before giving the paper to Nev. ''this is the address to our house. If Regina wants to go and meet her personally. She will be off tomorrow, and by his boss's words… the day after that.''

Nev look at the paper and nodded. ''Sure. I will give this to Regina and it will be her decision. If she say yes, we will go tomorrow.'' Max look at the scene and then, the lake. August nodded and decided to say goodbye and leave with Ruby, they have to pick Katelyn up from daycare. Nev and Max took all the cameras off and then brought them to the back of the car. When they got in, they look at Regina.

''Are you okay?'' Max asked first and she nodded. Then, he look at Nev.

''Besides telling us that Emma wasn't going to show up, he gave me his address, where Emma lives too. If we wanted to go… it's your decision.'' Nev finished.

''I want to go.'' Regina said in a whisper.

''What?'' They all asked in unison and surprised.

''I want to go, see her and ask her PERSONALLY WHY SHE DIDN'T SHOWED UP.'' Regina said in so much determination that it surprised everyone, to be honest.

''Well… I think we will be staying for a little longer now…'' Zelena said. ''Now, let's go, we need some rest. After what happened.''

 _Wait until we finally meet, Emma Swan… you have no idea what I'm capable of._ Regina thought before leaving with Nev, Max and her sister back to the hotel.

 ** _To be continued…_**

 ** _A/N: And here is Chapter 8, FINALLY! Hahahahaha! I'm sorry for the super delay but I updated. Take this as a Christmas Gift. Please, don't forget to review and let me know what you think. Until next time, and don't worry, it won't take long ;)_**


	10. The great secret comes to light

**_A/N: I didn't know I didn't updated since Christmas Eve and I'm sorry for that when I promised that I wasn't going to delay the update but lots of stuff happened and well… I got blocked and didn't have the time to write, since this is not the only story I'm working on. Guys, things are getting interesting over here. You just have to read to find out. If there are any mistakes, they are mine._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 ** _CHAPTER NINE_**

 ** _The big secret comes to the light_**

 ** _That night…_**

August decided not to tell Emma about his encounter with Regina. Now the he knows the whole story, and he also know that Emma took the double shift because she wasn't ''ready'' to see her, he decided to do things on his own without telling her. By the look on Regina's face this afternoon, he knew that she will make her pay the consequences later. He's not stupid but decided to act like he doesn't know anything, just in case.

He just put Kate to sleep when Emma just came in. She opened her daughter's bedroom door and saw him putting one of her favorite books back into the coquette and looked at her.

''Hey'' he saluted, going on his way to hug her.

''Hey…'' she said, hugging him back and looking back at her daughter. ''She sure looks beautiful when she sleeps.''

''She does.'' He thought of saying the plans for tomorrow but he decided to keep quiet because he has a feeling that she will run away from this one too.

''Well, I'll be doing the same as her.'' Emma smiled at her brother. ''Going to bed.'' She pointed her room with her finger and kissed August on his cheek before leaving. After Emma closed the door behind her, he went to Katelyn's room and wake her up softly.

''Kate, its uncle August. The coast is clear.'' He whispered and she woke up in an instant.

''Uncle Auggie…'' She whispered and looked at the door. ''Where's Mommy?''

''She went to bed. Remember what Auntie Ruby and I were talking about?'' She nodded and he got closer to her. ''Don't tell Mommy. That is a surprise for her.''

''Shhhh, I won't tell her.'' She 'Shhh' herself and giggled before hugging him. ''I want to be here for the surprise.''

''You will, baby girl and Auntie Ruby too.'' She smiled at him.

''Okay.''

''Now, go to sleep, Kate.'' He kissed her forehead and stood up. Katelyn nodded, grabbed her doll and laid her head on the pillow to sleep. He stood up and walked out of her room, closing the door behind him and he saw that Emma's door was already closed, so he sighed in relief and went to his own room to finally get some rest.

Tomorrow is going to be interesting.

 **OUATCATFISH**

 ** _Next Morning…_**

 ** _At the Hotel, Room 108_**

Last night was movie night with Zelena and we talked to Belle, who joined us from Storybrooke. They told her the whole story about what happened and she was mad about it. She remember her words loud and clear.

 _''I told you in the beginning that you had to be careful because everyone leaves in the end.''_ Those were her words in the beginning and last night. At first, she didn't wanted to hear them but now, she's thinking that maybe her best friend was right all along.

Regina wakes up and the first thing she sees when she open her eyes, is her sister's red hair all over her face. Last night, Regina cried herself to sleep and Zelena heard her, so she waited for her sister to finally fall asleep to go to her bed and wrap her arms around her and comfort her. She removes all of her sister's hair from her face and turns around to see Zelena, sleeping. Regina looks at her and thinks how could've deal with this without her by her side, she's grateful for having her here with her. She wraps her arms around her and sleep again.

Two hours later, the brunette wakes up to an empty bed. She frowns and stands out of her bed to look for Zelena and she finds her in the front door.

''Oh, you're finally awake!'' Zelena said, all cheered up.

''What is that?''

''Well, good morning to you too, sis.'' Regina rolls her eyes and searches for the remote to turn on the TV.

''Again, what is that?'' She asked about the package she brought to the room.

''Oh, this… breakfast.'' She said with a smile. ''to cheer you up. Here are your apple pancakes, a bowl of fresh fruit and a cup of coffee. For me, green apple pancakes, croissants, a bowl of fruit and orange juice.'' Regina smiled at her meal and then her sister.

''Thank you, Zelena… really, thank you.'' Zelena hugged her.

''I'm your big sister, it's my job to make you feel better.'' She said before sitting down and get ready to eat her meal. ''Let's dig in!'' They both started eating their breakfast.

''You know… I really think Belle is right about what she said last night.'' Zelena said, out of nowhere and Regina looked at her, surprised.

''I'm surprised you agree with her on something. Finally.'' She said with a chuckle and her sister looks at her, seriously. ''What? It's true.''

''Like I was saying, I think Belle was right about Emma hiding something…'' She says before eating a croissant.

''You think so?''

''Do you think that?''

''Right now? I don't know.'' Regina drinks a sip from her coffee and Zelena takes one of her hands.

''Everything will be okay and if it doesn't turn out like we hope… I will kick her ass today.'' She said with determination and Regina nodded.

''I know you will.'' She shrugged and continued eating. Minutes after eating their breakfast, they hear a knock on their door and Regina opens the door. ''Hey Nev, Max…'' She says and let them in.

''Hey, Ammm, are you guys ready for today?'' Nev asked to Regina and she nods.

''Are you sure? You still have time to change your mind or meet her in a public place.'' Max said and she shakes her head.

''I want to meet her personally, that's why I came here and I'm not leaving until seeing her face and find out what she's hiding from me.''

''That's my sister, guys!'' Zelena high fived her sister and walks away to find her outfit for today and go change. ''Guys, we will get ready.'' Regina nodded.

''Oh, yeah, sorry… we will be waiting for you guys in the lobby.'' Nev said before leaving with Max to the lobby and wait for the girls. Once they sit down, Nev receive a text from August.

 _''Emma is taking the day off. When are you guys coming?''_

''So, she's not running this time?'' Max asked.

''I think she doesn't even know we're coming over.'' Nev said while looking at the text before answering.

 _''We will be over in a few minutes. Getting everything ready.'' That was his reply._

''I hope she doesn't find out.''

''You know what? I hope so too.'' Max replied.

They stayed a few more minutes before the Mills sisters finally appeared. Regina was wearing a purple blouse and a black leather jacket and black jeans. Zelena has a white long sleeve and blue jeans. Nev and Max stood up and they all walked out of the hotel to their car. Regina was feeling nervous, she was finally going to meet Emma, she didn't answered her mother's calls, so Zelena took care of it instead and assured her that everything is going to be okay.

What Regina doesn't know, is that Emma's big secret, Katelyn, is at the house.

 **OUATCATFISH**

 ** _Emma and August's house…_**

A very happy 4 year old Katelyn ran out of her room and woke up August with a big smile on her face. August told her yesterday about some guests coming today and she just can't wait to meet them. She loves meeting new people, even if they're not kids of her own age.

''Uncle Auggie! Wake up… today is the big day…'' She ended whispering in his ear and he mumbled something before opening his eyes to sit up and hug her niece.

''Good morning and yes, today is the big day… Is Mommy up or not yet?'' She shakes her head and he points her room. ''Go and wake her up.'' She goes off the bed and runs to the door. ''But hey…'' She looks back at him. ''Don't tell her about what's going to happen today.'' Katelyn nodded and ran to her mother's room.

''Mommy! Wake up, Auggie is making breakfast!'' She practically screamed and Emma woke up instantly, thinking that something happened.

''Not yet!'' He yelled from his room and Emma shakes her head.

''Kate… why did you woke me up? I'm tired.'' She said and run her fingers through her daughter's hair.

''Because is late…'' She knew she shouldn't like to her mother but if August was planning something, it was worth it. She leaned in and hugged her. ''Clean my teeth and then eat breakfast.'' Emma chuckled but took off her covers and walked out of her bed with her daughter in her arms.

August was making breakfast when Emma and Katelyn came to the kitchen.

''Good morning.'' August said while making the eggs.

''Morning…'' Emma replied.

''I invited Ruby. So, I hope you don't mind.''

''Oh, I don't mind at all.''

''Auntie Ruby is coming over? Yay!'' She smiled when she heard that Ruby was coming over, she loves spending time with her and her puppy, but mostly with her favorite aunt.

''Any plans for today, August?'' Emma asked. ''Do you have to work today?''

''No. They gave me the day off.'' And he was telling the truth. ''So I don't have any plans for today at all. What about you?''

''Oh, nothing at all… just spending the day here with Katelyn and you guys. Maybe we can invite the others and make a game night.'' Emma replied. She really was looking forward for game night, she missed that. What she doesn't know, it's that today, her day will go to another direction.

The breakfast went smoothly, Katelyn was happy and Emma didn't know the reason, but she thinks it was like any normal child while Emma and August talked about some games they're ''planning'' for the evening.

''Yeah, of course.'' He took out his phone and instead of texting their friends, he texted Nev.

 _''I talked to my girlfriend. She will be waiting for you guys on a Red Toyota over a few blocks before coming here.''_ He sent the text and Max saw the text while Nev was driving.

''August says that his girlfriend will be waiting on a red Toyota on a few blocks before going to their house.'' Max said and Nev nodded.

''I think they don't want Emma to be a coward this time.'' Zelena murmured and Regina glared at her, but she knows her sister is right. ''What? You know it's true. If Emma didn't showed up at the park, it makes her a coward.'' She crosses her arms and look through the window.

''I know…'' She whispered to herself.

Nev and Max kept talking about stuff and they knew the cameras were still on, so they will delete some stuff when they get the chance to edit. They get into the streets and they see the red Toyota August told them about and the park right behind that car. Ruby saw them and gets out of the car to greet them.

''Hey…'' She waves her hand to Nev and Max, the ones who gets out of the car while Regina and Zelena look at them, especially Ruby.

''You know… She looks familiar.'' Zelena whispered to her sister and she looked at Ruby too.

''Mmmm… not to me. Why does she looks familiar to you?'' Regina frowned.

''She looks like… Anita, Granny's daughter. I mean, look at her.'' She points at Ruby, who was talking to Nev and Max. ''Tell me she doesn't look like her.'' Regina quirked a brow and look closely.

''Wow, she does looks familiar…'' Regina whispered. ''Is she…?''

''I don't know. But we will find out soon.'' She takes her phone out and texts one of her friends and takes a picture of Ruby from inside the car.

''What are you doing?''

''Texting Mal about this.''

''You're still texting my ex? I thought you never liked her.'' Regina is surprised about this.

''Well… maybe after your break up, we started talking again.'' She shrugged and when she received her text, she widen her eyes. ''WHAT!?'' She yells and Regina looks at her.

''What? Does she know her?''

''Yes, and like I said, she IS Anita's daughter. She is Granny's granddaughter.'' Zelena says with a smile. ''We all know she ran away and nobody knew where she was… until now.''

''I didn't know that at all, where was I?''

''You didn't have any interest, that's why you didn't… ouch!'' She caress her arm, just where Regina softly punched her. ''That hurts''

''I was interested but didn't know who she was. I'm younger than you, remember?''

''Oh, yes… you are.'' She chuckled by the same time Nev and Max got into the car.

''So… what are we going to do?'' Regina asked them.

''We're finally going to Emma's house!'' Nev exclaimed and turned on the car. Max put his seatbelt on, as well as Regina and Zelena did too.

''The thing was that we were waiting for August to text her and then we will do our move, which is…'' He points out to Max.

''Go to her house and surprise her.'' Max nodded and got his camera ready. The drive directly to Emma and August's house. When they got there, they're a little surprised… the house is pretty big. They parked the car and Nev looked at Regina and Zelena.

''Regina, are you ready?''

''I'm fine… I'm ready for this.'' She said before the four of them got out of the car. Max got his camera and the crew have their own equipment and they started recording.

''Well, Regina… now we're here.'' Nev said and looked at her. ''Are you ready?'' She nodded and he looks at Ruby.

''Emma will do a lot of explaining to do…'' Ruby murmured to herself and walked in through the door. The first thing Regina heard, was a child, a little girl calling Ruby ''auntie'' and Regina frowned and looks at her sister.

''Does Ruby have a sister?'' Zelena shakes her head.

''She's the only child.'' She shrugged.

''Here goes nothing…'' Regina murmured and when she turns around to walk in, she sees Katelyn.

''I know you. I met you at the park.'' She smiled at her. Regina smiles back at her, she thinks this is a mistake but something inside her tells her to go deeper like the Mills always do. Katelyn took her hand and they all walked in.

''Katie, what did I told you about going and talking to stran…gers'' She widen her eyes and looks at the one and only, Regina Mills. ''Regina?''

''Egina? You know her, Mommy?'' Katelyn asked.

''Mommy?'' She frowned and Katelyn nodded.

''She is my mom.'' Regina looks at Emma, shocked. Zelena couldn't even believe what she just witnessed, she just want to kick the blonde's ass. Ruby and August were just standing there, watching the whole scene because it was about time something like this happens. Nev and Max were shocked too about all this.

And Emma, all she wants to do, is to run away from all of this.

 ** _To be continued…_**

 ** _A/N: Katelyn is a child, so don't blame her. I know you guys are hating Emma more than ever and I had to stop right here so the next one can be more interesting. I'm so sorry for the delay and I know I say that I will update soon and it takes me months to do it but it's because I'm working on three stories and when I get blocked from all of this, I start writing one shots. Please, be a little patient with me… I will never stop writing and I'm willing to finish this story and let me tell you, guys… there will be a lot going on in this story. Thank you to all of you who are still reading this story and supporting. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. Until next time!_**


	11. You lied, Emma Swan

**_A/N: New chapter? What? Oh, yeah, there's an update. Sorry, guys… I was busy with some personal stuff but now I'm here. Sorry for the delay! But I hope you guys like this chapter. Let me tell you, it's worth the wait. Let's go ahead and read this chapter._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 ** _CHAPTER TEN_**

 ** _You lied, Emma Swan_**

 _''She is my mom.'' Regina looks at Emma, shocked. Zelena couldn't even believe what she just witnessed, she just want to kick the blonde's ass. Ruby and August were just standing there, watching the whole scene because it was about time something like this happens. Nev and Max were shocked too about all this._

 _And Emma, all she wants to do, is to run away from all of this._

There they are, August was holding Ruby's hand and there she was, in the front door, with a redhead girl, Nev and Max. She wasn't ready to this, but she knew that one day this was going to happen, but not today…

 _Not like this._

Emma looks down at Katelyn and kneeled down to her. ''Kate, I need you to stay with Ruby and uncle August.''

''But…''

''Now, Kate, or you're grounded.'' Katelyn pouted and ran to Ruby and August so she can talk to Regina, Nev and Max outside. Before she reached to Regina, Zelena came between them.

''Finally, I've got a chance to meet the one afraid to meet my sister.''

 _So, she is her sister, huh?_

''I'm not a coward.'' She mumbled. ''So, can I please talk to Regina?'' She looked into her blue eyes and she stepped away, walking inside to have a little chat with Ruby. Emma was totally freaking out internally but she knew she has to confront this alone. She finally meeting someone she trusted everything, well, almost everything for five years. Max prepared everything outside to record them and hidden the cameras very well so they can be more comfortable.

''So, you're Emma Swan?'' Nev asks and she nods. ''Wow, and the girl…''

''She's my daughter. 4 years old.'' She crossed her arms and looked down to the ground. Regina hasn't said a word about all this, Emma thought she is totally pissed off about all of it.

Shit.

''You guys can join us in the living room if you like.'' August came from the room, extending his invitation to Nev and Max. They nodded and joined him. Before Max left, he puts his hand on Regina's shoulder, sharing a little smile and after she responded with the same gesture, he left behind Nev, leaving them on the porch.

''Regina…''

''Let's go outside.'' She said curtly, leading Emma outside and sat down at one of the wooden chairs.

Emma was getting more nervous by the silence between them. Regina was beyond shocked, hurt and pissed off at Emma for not telling such a secret like having Katelyn in her life.

''I can explain.'' Emma paused, waiting for a response and after a full minute, the brunette finally spoke up.

''I'm listening.'' Regina nodded and Emma sighed softly before talking.

''Yes, I have a daughter. Before I turned 18, I slept with my ex, after a few weeks I've discovered I was pregnant and on my birthday, I told him I was pregnant and the next thing I knew, he ran. He left me alone with the baby. Ruby, August and the guys offered to help me and I was glad to have them by my side but still, I was hurt because of my ex. When I met you and started talking, I wanted to tell you about this but I was scared that you'll do the same…''

''You thought that if you tell me, I would stop talking to you?'' Regina asks in a whisper, trying to hide the hurt in her voice and Emma noticed.

''No, that's not…''

''You make it sound like I will do that.''

''No, Regina, I didn't mean it like that.'' Emma says. ''What I mean is that I thought you were going to judge me or something like that because I got knocked up in such a young age.''

''I would never judge you, Emma.'' She looks at her. ''But, unfortunately, you think I will.'' She stood up and Emma grabbed her hand.

''I'm sorry for not telling you, Regina. I was going to, but…''

''But what, Swan? I always showed you that you can trust me.''

''I know and I do trust you.'' Emma said with sad eyes.

''If you trusted me, why you didn't tell me about her?'' Regina asked, referring to Katelyn.

''Because you know how people take advantage or information these days. Sharing personal information on the internet it's dangerous, you and I know that. I wanted to know you first _before_ telling you about Katelyn.'' Emma said and Regina looks down.

''You should have told me, I would never take advantage of that.''

''No, you wouldn't. But still, I wanted to get to know you first.''

''And tell me when? After 20 years?'' Regina murmured sarcastically and Emma glared at her.

''You know, if you would stop acting a little bitchy, we would talk just fine.'' As soon those words were out of the blonde's mouth, she wanted to take it back.

Regina glared back at her and instead of saying something, she stood up and walked to the door. She didn't get inside before saying these words. ''I trusted you, Emma… and I thought you trusted me enough to tell me about her.''

Emma didn't say a word.

Nothing.

Nada.

After she got inside, Emma stood up, walked to her bug and ran away.

''Wait, what is that sound?'' Nev asks while standing up from the couch and sees Regina in the hallway. ''Hey, what did just happened?''

Regina shakes her head and looks down at the floor. Zelena came in and saw her sister.

''Aw, sis…'' She leans in to hug her and that's when she finally broke down. August, along with Ruby and Max have gone outside just in time to see the bug down the street.

''DAMN IT, EMMA!'' Ruby shouted. She came by to take her car keys, Max gave her one of the tiny cameras to record everything, after that was settled, turned on her car to go find her.

Nev and Max were worried about the whole thing, when Nev reached his car keys, August stopped him.

''Don't bother, Ruby is going to find Emma and talk to her. Let's give her some time, she'll come around.'' Nev and Max nodded before heading to the Livingroom. He turned around to face the redhead and brunette. ''Are you guys coming?''

''Yes…''

''No…''

They both said at the same time.

''Regina, maybe you need to calm down a little. Maybe you want a cup of tea?'' August asks and she nods against her sister's chest. He nods and walks to the kitchen, while he's doing that, Katelyn came running from the stairs and finds Regina hugging Zelena.

''Group hug!'' Katelyn cheered before joining the hug.

The brunette clean up her tears and pulls herself from her sister's chest to look down at the little intruder. Kate looks up at Regina with a smile before frowning.

''You crying?'' Kate asks innocently, she doesn't know what happened. Regina smiled a little and took her up in her arms, nodding. ''Don't cry, you look beautiful when smiling.''

''While you're smiling.'' August corrected her from the kitchen with the cup of tea in his hand, Regina puts her down and takes the tea cup.

''Thank you'' she says and looks at Katelyn. ''And thank you.''

''Welcome.'' Katelyn replies with a smile. ''Do you want to see cartoons with me?'' Zelena puts her hand on her sister's shoulder, silently encouraging her to spend some time with the kid, she needs it. After she walks away with Katelyn, she looks at August.

''Do you think the blondie will come back?'' Zelena asks and August turns to look at her.

''I hope so.''

 **OUATCATFISH**

 ** _Somewhere in Tallahassee…_**

Emma parked the bug in the middle of nowhere, she knew Ruby would follow her and took a different route this time. She usually goes to the lake when she needs to think but she knew that Ruby would find her there and this time she wanted to be alone to think. That's why she's in the middle of the woods, someplace she only knew that she won't be found. She turned the radio on and there wasn't any signal, so she reaches her iPod and turns into shuffle. After five songs, she was listening The Script's ''Rain'' and that's when Ruby finally found her and knocked on her window.

''What the hell?'' Emma jumped and turned around to look at Ruby. ''Ruby…''

''What the fuck, Emma? I thought you were at the lake. I've been looking everywhere for you.''

''Well, maybe I don't want to be found. Now, leave me alone.'' Emma said before closing her car window to continue listening to music.

''You're being such a child, Emma.'' Ruby huffed and Emma lifted a brow before turning down the window.

''What did you just say?'' The blonde may have the window closed but she heard her friend perfectly. Ruby glared at her friend and crossed her arms.

''You are being childish, Emma. She came from MAINE, the place I grew up to MEET YOU, that's pretty far away from where we are. Now that she's here, you're running like you always do. Emma, I knew her family when I was little, she's a nice girl and you're hurting her like this.'' Ruby said. ''I don't know what she said to you in the balcony but please, come back and talk to her about–''

''She didn't know about Katelyn.'' Emma said, cutting off her friend.

''Wait, what?''

''I never told her about Kate.'' She took her earphones off to talk.

''I thought she already knew, that you already told her long ago.''

''Well, I lied.'' Emma looked down at her fingers, still inside the bug. Ruby sighed and walked in circles, processing what Emma just said.

''So, you never told her you were pregnant.'' Emma nodded. ''You told us that she knew and she supported you in every step you take about it.'' Emma nodded and looks down. ''You lied, Emma… not only to Regina, but to us too. What the hell, Emma? Why?'' By the time Ruby started asking those questions, Emma got out of the car and stood up in front of her.

''I'm sorry, Ruby… but I had to protect Kate. I didn't know if I should have trust Regina by then.''

''Why?'' She asks again.

''Sharing personal information is dangerous, Rubes.''

''I know, but why you didn't tell her?''

''I wanted to get to know her first before telling her.'' Emma said, with tears in her eyes.

''Emma, you knew everything about her in two years. Well, that's what you told me long ago but anyways, you know there is a way to know you're really talking to her and that's called Skype, or even better, FaceTime.'' Ruby stopped walking. ''Why you didn't tried that?''

''Because I was always with Kate and I didn't wanted her to find out.''

''I know you didn't wanted to tell her but I could've volunteered to take care of her for a few minutes so you could have some time to talk to her face to face.'' Ruby said.

''I'm sorry. Never thought of it.''

''Idiot.'' Ruby murmurs and Emma glares at her. ''What? You truly are an idiot. You already made a mess, making her think she was being catfished and she ended up contacting Nev and Max.''

''Oh God, I'm terrible.'' She sat down on the ground and hid her face with both her hands. ''I'm an idiot.'' She murmured against her hands. ''I should've said yes when she asked the first time.''

''First time? About what?''

''Skype.'' Emma sighed deeply and Ruby looks pointedly at her.

''Still an idiot.'' She receives a glare in response and she lifts her hands in surrender. ''What are you going to do now, Em?''

''I'm going back.'' She stood up. ''Wait for me.'' She ran to her bug and turned it on and running. The brunette smiled at her and came back to her car too. After Emma left with the bug, Ruby turns the camera to her and smirks. ''That's what friends do. She's stubborn and hard like a rock.'' She chuckles and looks directly at the camera. ''Nev, you better delete this part before putting it on your show.''

 **OUATCATFISH**

 ** _Emma and August's house…_**

It was almost getting dark and August invited them pizza. Katelyn was excited they were having pizza, since there was a ''long time'' she doesn't eat pizza.

The last time was two weeks ago.

August was getting to know Regina and Zelena and he knew that they were nice. Regina is a keeper and if Emma don't get her shit together, she will end up losing her chance at happiness. It was already 7:30PM and they weren't here yet.

''That's strange.'' August said, looking at the clock and then at his food.

''What is strange, uncle August?'' Kate asked with her mouth full.

''Don't talk with your mouth full, Kate.'' She nodded and swallowed.

''What's strange?''

''Your mom and aunt Ruby. They're not here yet.'' He keeps looking at the clock and when he was going to eat his last piece of pizza, someone opened the door.

It was Ruby.

Emma behind her.

Regina stood up when Emma came into view and the blonde immediately looks at the floor. Nev and Max took the message and they signaled Zelena and August to go somewhere else. Ruby secretly left the camera somewhere they won't see it and walked away behind them. Regina sat down again and drinks her soda.

''I'm sorry, Regina.''

''For what, exactly?'' She asks and Emma frowns.

''For running… and for not telling you about Kate.'' She wanted to say more, she really wanted to tell her long ago but she was a coward because she thought Regina was going to take advantage of it or judge her but when she finally looks at her, the only thing she sees in her eyes, are sincerity.

Regina found regret in Emma's eyes.

She really was sorry.

''That's a start, Emma. Honestly, I'm not ready to forgive you but…'' Emma looks sad but keeps listening. ''Let's hope one day I can.''

''Okay, Regina.''

They both stood up and when Emma tried to lean in and hug her, Regina takes two steps back. The blond couldn't help but feel hurt about it but she knew this was completely her fault, so she let it slide.

''I'm going outside to find my sister.'' Regina said, awkwardly walking to the backyard.

''Yeah, sure. Go ahead.'' She whispers and Regina doesn't hear her. After Regina is gone, Emma runs upstairs and close herself in her room and break down.

On the backyard, Nev, Max, and the rest were chatting about the whole event and everything went on silent when Regina showed up.

''What?''

''Something tells me that Emma messed up again.'' Ruby says and Regina laughs softly.

''No. She apologized but I can't…'' She gives a sad smile but she looks down when her tears are trying to roll down her cheeks and Ruby walks to her and hugs her.

''You don't know me that well, but I thought you need a hug.''

''Forgiving that girl will take time, Regina. Don't worry.'' Max said and the brunette smiled at him, silently thanking him for being so wise. Zelena looked at them in awe and smiles softly. Nev takes his drink while looking at them.

''Well, you still want to join us or you want to go back to the hotel? It's your decision, Regina.''

''Nooooo, Gina, don't go.'' She came running from the door into hers and Ruby's arms. ''Please don't go.''

''I have to, Kate. Bu I promise I will come soon.'' Regina wiped her tears away.

''Tomorrow?'' Kate asked.

''We don't know, Katie Kat.'' Ruby says, silently saving Regina. ''We just have to wait and see.'' Kate nodded and lay her head down on her shoulder before yawning.

''We should go now, guys.'' Zelena said, standing up. ''Thank you for dinner and the drinks, August.'' He nodded and walked them to the door.

''Maybe we will come tomorrow to finish all this.'' Nev says while Max looks for the hidden camera.

''I hope this ends well.'' He says and Max agrees with him. ''Regina looks like she is willing to make it happen but Emma is too coward.''

''I hope that after our talk today, she gets her shit together and fix this.'' Ruby murmured while coming downstairs after putting Katelyn into her bed. She waved goodbye to them and August closed the door behind them. ''I need to tell you something. Promise me you won't tell Emma or the guys about this.''

''Okay. Shoot, what happened?''

''Emma lied to us.''

August looks at his girlfriend with a frown.

''About what?''

''Well, it looks like Regina never knew about Katelyn. That's why she was so shocked when she found out. Regina never knew that Katelyn is Emma's daughter.'' Ruby said. August sighed, now he understood Regina's reaction after Kate told her Emma was her mother. He sat down on the sofa.

''I can't believe it. She told us that she already told her and she supports her in every step.''

''Well, she panicked the first time she was about to tell her, so… after that, she never did.'' Ruby sighed and sat down beside him too, letting him wrap his arm around her shoulder. ''Tomorrow there will be more drama, isn't it?''

''Maybe. Maybe not.''

 ** _A/N: There you have it! I know it took so long to update and I'm sorry. First of all, Regina didn't know about Katelyn at all. Second, Emma lied to all her friends, telling them that Regina knew about Katelyn when she didn't. Emma was going to tell her once but she panicked and took a step back. Emma says it's dangerous to share personal information on the internet and it's true but there's more to that. Don't worry, we will see why in a few chapters. Things just got a little messy now, let's see how Emma is going to fix this. Leave a review and let me know what you think! Until next time!_**


End file.
